EVA Life
by GamerJay
Summary: HalfLife x Evangelion Crossover. Set after HL and EOE and set before HL2. Gordon Freeman is given his first assignment...Stop Third Impact. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ATTENTION: EVALIFE 2 PREVIEW INSIDE. COME CHECK IT OUT!
1. Prologue: First Assignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Half-Life or Evangelion. They are property of Valve and Gainax.**

* * *

**EVA-Life**

**Prologue - First Assignment**

* * *

SUBJECT: Gordon Freeman, Male, Age 27

EDUCATION: Ph.D., MIT, Theoretical Physics

POSITION: Research Associate

ASSIGNMENT: Anomalous Materials Laboratory

CLEARANCE: Level 3

ADMINISTRATIVE SPONSOR: Classified

DISASTER RESPONSE PRIORITY: Discretionary

**File needs update**

SUBJECT: Freeman

STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

"Wisely done, Mr. Freeman. I will see you up ahead."

Gordon Freeman, the now saviour of Earth, found himself in a world of darkness, nothingness, the only sounds was his own ragged breathing and heartbeat.

A minute ago, he had just defeated the Nihilanth, the supposed leader of the alien invaders that have arrived from the border world Xen to Earth through the Black Mesa Research Facility. What was considered to be a simple analysis experiment had transformed into possibly ground zero, and everyone he knew paid for it.

Alien flooded the Black Mesa Research Facility and begun a monstrous rampage, killing all of Gordon's friends and colleagues. Scientists, security guards, everyone. This was made worse when the United States Marine Corp arrived to contain the situation; which involved killing the survivors and especially him, the person who made everything go wrong.

All this on February 5, 2016, 16 years after the dreaded 2nd Impact which had plunged the whole world into chaos.

Gordon found himself to be waking up, like if he was asleep and dreaming all this time. Sure enough, his eyes as closed and he felt like he was lying on sand. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was on some kind of beach, only the sand is white.

He picked himself up and realised where he was. A beach, complete with red sky and ocean; he looked up at the sky, and could see the moon faintly in the day, or what appeared to be day.

'Is this heaven?' Gordon thought, 'Or hell?'

Wherever he is, he was glad to be here, rather on Xen.

He looked down at himself and saw he was still in his suit. His Mark 5 Hazardous Environment Suit, the one thing that has been keeping him alive all this time.

'That battle with that creature sure was tough,' he thought, scratching his head.

But now he was contemplating what he should do now. The man in the suit, the mysterious figure who had been watching him all this time during his adventure, said he would see him.

"Mr. Freeman."

Gordon jumped at those words. He looked behind and found the guy, the Government Man, the G-Man.

"Surprised to see me, Mr. Freeman?" the G-Man asked, "Thinking I was going to leave you here?"

"No," Gordon replied.

The G-Man smiled, before asking, "Do you know where we are, Mr. Freeman?"

"No I don't," Gordon replied, "Where are we?"

"Earth," the G-Man answered.

Gordon turned wide-eyed, "What!"

"Shaped by the 3rd Impact," the G-Man explained, "You see, while you were at Xen, the Third Impact hit and Instrumentality was complete. Every single human being was merged into one single glorious creature. I trust you know what I mean."

Gordon nodded, he knew all too well. He had suffered greatly at the hands of the Impacts. His father was part of the expedition to Antarctica, back in 2000, where the 1st Angel Adam was revealed, and where it was self-destructed, and causing what now is known as 2nd Impact. His mother tried hard to raise him in a stricken world, but was killed during the food riots of the early years after the Impact, leaving him alone. Earlier when he was age 6, after building his own butune-powered tennis ball cannon, he would become a man of science, to benefit mankind. And that led up to his adult years, and Black Mesa, where he heard was conducting experiments in bettering the Earth, and to defeat the Angels, the alien invaders which came after 2nd Impact.

But back to reality…3rd Impact has arrived. Everyone is gone.

"Am I, the last person on this planet?" Gordon asked.

"No you are not," the G-Man replied, frowning, "There are two others, who must now start the human race over again." He frowned, before continuing, "My employers wish that this did not happen and that is where we require your special services."

"What can I do?" Gordon asked, "I can't reverse Third Impact?"

The G-Man smiled, "No. I can. But when I do, it will be up to you to prevent this catastrophe upon mankind."

Gordon nodded. He had accepted the G-Man's proposal rather than being left on Xen to die and had to be handed his work.

"What must I do to stop Third Impact?" Gordon asked.

The G-Man smiled and took out a folder. He handed it to Gordon, who took at look at it. It had a picture of half a leaf, with the word NERV next to it.

"NERV?" Gordon queried out loud. He had only heard of this organisation once while in Black Mesa. It was the organisation charged with defending the planet against the Angels using the mechanoid Evangelion Units. There were rumours among the staff that Black Mesa was associated with the NERVs around the planet, and that the Administrator himself was connected as well.

"This will be your first assignment, Mr. Freeman," the G-Man said, "As I mentioned before, I will personally see time reverse to the last hours before Instrumentality takes place. In that time you will stop it and 3rd Impact in the process as well."

"But," Gordon tried to protest, being overwhelmed with so much detail, "How do I do that?"

He then felt darkness creep over him. The whole area was plunged back in nothingness, leaving him and the G-Man standing in the black.

The G-Man smiled, "Prevent Third Impact and the Human Instrumentality Project, Mr. Freeman," the G-Man said, almost echoing, "Do whatever it takes and use whatever means necessary."

The G-Man turned and walked away from him, where a white doorway opened and he stepped through it, disappearing. Suddenly, everything felt like it was reversing.

Gordon saw everything that would happen, right before his eyes: Tokyo-03, NERV, SEELE, the JSSDF attack on the NERV facility, and one thing that really took his breath away.

The Creature itself: A massive half-angel, half-human.

Everything faded to black again.

'What did I get myself into?' he thought, 'Oh, right.' He remembered.

Suddenly, a flash of green appeared before him, and engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Tokyo03

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Tokyo-03

* * *

Gordon felt the flash of green lightning blind him. He had been through so many teleportations that he had lost count. He was surprised all that electricity hadn't frazzled him by now. 

In darkness, he could tell he was no longer in his Hazard Suit, and that he was sitting on something really comfortable. He then saw his hands in front of his face, then everything begun to reveal itself.

He was on a plane. He was actually sitting on a plane.

He blinked, and everything became clear. He was sitting right next to the window, a small TV in the back of the seat in front of him and stewardesses passed by him. He wasn't in his Hazard Suit, but in a blue business suit and black tie, luckily not like the G-man.

Gordon decided to check if jumping through space and time didn't affect his mind. He recapped: He saved the world from an alien invasion…was 'offered' employment by the G-Man; he accepted…he was transported back to Earth, where it was shaped by the Third Impact, where he was given his assignment: Stop Third Impact.

And he landed here, the Earth, which in a few hours will become practically destroyed.

Gordon felt something in his suit. He reached into it and pulled out the folder the G-Man gave him. He opened it and found a photo and a letter in it.

He observed the photos…

'I don't believe it," Gordon thought, 'It really exists!'

It was a photo, in colour, of Evangelion Unit-01. Written across it was the word 'Objective.'

He read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Freeman_

_We request your presence here in Tokyo-03, Japan and the NERV complex here. We are recruiting new staff in accordance from the higher-ups and they suggested someone like you._

_Your administrative sponsor recommended your services as a Hazardous Materials handler and your training with a Hazardous Environment Suit will be of excellent use to us, as we are about to perform a rather risky but essential experiment, and require your services._

_Take the next flight to Tokyo, where one of our staff will escort you to the facility. Your luggage will be waiting for you, from which we assume will be your suit._

_We look forward to seeing you here._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Kouzou Fuyutsuki_

_Sub-Commander, NERV_

Realisation dawned on him, the G-Man prepared his assignment with military precision. Still, he wondered how he would accomplish it.

For now, he just sat back and relaxed.

Attention passengers, he heard the intercom beep, This is the captain speaking; we will be landing in Tokyo-03 in an hour. Buckle up, turbulence from an unknown source is expected. Hang on till we're through it.

Gordon did so; he laid back and thought on Tokyo-03. He had only heard of Tokyo-03 a few times in his life. He believed it was just a legend, that the city was actually rebuilt following the massive N2 Mine explosion, and that it is considered the planet's most unluckiest city, as it was the prime target of the Angel invasion.

But enough thinking. He closed his eyes and dozed for an hour of well-deserved sleep.

At the airport in Tokyo-03, a violet haired woman stood around near arrivals, holding a placard. She was supposed to be waiting for a Dr. Gordon Freeman, some scientist from the other side of the world.

* * *

SUBJECT: Misato Katsuragi, Female, Age 29 

POSITION: Intelligence Officer, Major  
ASSIGNMENT: NERV Japan  
CLEARANCE: General Access

Evaluation is still in progress.

* * *

She wondered why NERV requested another scientist, since they have already a full team. But that wasn't her primary concern. 

'I hope there was nothing wrong with leaving Shinji alone back at NERV with Asuka, she though, 'Especially after what happened with Kaowra.'

She thought on that. It was sad when Shinji was ordered to terminate Kaowra Nagisa, also known as the 17th Angel Tabris. It really shook him up badly. So badly that he his beginning to become a more reclusive and angst-ridden individual…well…more than usual.

She focused back on reality. Like where's Freeman?

Gordon had just arrived. As he left the plane, he took in his surroundings. He was finally back in civilisation. No Alien, no monster and no hostile Marine in sight.

He went through customs and through the usual routine: Passports, ID and whatnot.

At last, he walked through the doorway into arrivals, where he saw a violet-haired woman holding a placard, with his name on it. He walked up to here.

And cleared his throat. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Your card has my name on it," Gordon said, arms crossed.

She stared at him, before smiling and offering her hand. They shook.

"Dr Freeman I presume," she greeted, "I'm Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV."

"Charmed," Gordon replied smiling, he then thought, 'Wow, she's beautiful.'

At the same time, Misato thought, 'All we need is another nerd. He looks like Makato, only with a goatee.'

They walked out of the airport.

"Where's your luggage?" Misato asked.

"It's already at NERV," Gordon replied, "It's my equipment."

Misato nodded. She led the both of them to her car. They soon left the airport grounds and en-route to NERV.

Along the way, Misato asked Gordon, "So, you're just visiting here, huh?"

"That's right," Gordon replied, straightning his seatbelt, 'I hope.'

Misato frowned, "That great, because you wouldn't want to be here for too long?"

Gordon turned to her, looking at her questioningly, "Whys that?"

Misato looked at him for a second, "You'll understand why the minute we get there."

"I…see," Gordon replied, hesitantly. He could tell the Major wasn't exactly thrilled to see him.

It was the beginning of him being an outcast.


	3. Chapter 2: NERV

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 2 – NERV

* * *

The drive to the NERV complex was fairly short. Gordon and Misato had only passed a few streets before pulling up to the building with the vehicle elevator.

They drove into the lift, where Misato looked at Gordon, smiling.

"Ever seen a Geo-Front, Dr Freeman?" she asked.

Gordon shook his head, "I've only heard of them."

The lift shook as it took them down to the massive underground facility. A few minutes going down Gordon looked out the window.

"Whoa!"

He caught his first glimpse of the Geo-Front. His colleague back at Black Mesa, Eli Vance, described how the beauty and wonder of this kind of shield could bring a full-grown man to his knees. Gordon would gladly fall to his knees if he weren't sitting in the car.

Misato noticed his deep fascination of the Geo-Front. What was so special about this shield? It keeps the Angels from attacking NERV?

"Take a picture," she said snidely, "It'll last longer."

"I would if I had a camera," Gordon replied, 'Dammit, I wish a did!'

After they past the Geo-Front, much to Gordon's disappointment, they stopped when they were outside the main entrance. They stepped out of the car.

Gordon was glad he could stretch his legs. That lift down, apart from marvelling at the Geo-Front, was a lot worse than riding that train to Sector 3 every morning back at Black Mesa.

They walked up to the entrance, where a NERV Guard stood watch. He saluted.

"Major Katsuragi, ma'am," the guard cried in the best militaristic voice he could manage.

"At ease," Misato replied.

They stepped through the entrance, and to another elevator. Gordon was stunned! How far were they going underground?

Another minute later, they stepped out…

"HOLY SHIT!" Gordon cried.

He found he was staring straight into the metallic purple face of Evangelion Unit-01. He had the right to swear, he thought that the Evangelions were fairytales to amuse people who gave up on hope.

Misato led Gordon into the main facility, where the personnel were hard at work. Gordon took in his surroundings.

'This place ain't so bad,' Gordon thought, smiling, 'It kinda reminds me of…'

"Greetings, Major Katsuragi."

Gordon noticed a blue-haired girl in school dress standing before them.

* * *

SUBJECT: Rei Ayanami, Female, Age 15 (Confirmed)

POSITION: Pilot of Unit-00 (Destroyed)  
ASSIGNMENT: NERV Japan  
CLEARANCE: Level 1

Subject is confirmed to be the anomaly.

**MISSION PRIORITY ALERT**

Subject is connected to the Human Instrumentality Project.

Subject must either be convinced to not go forward with Instrumentality or risk termination.

Further Evaluation Pending...

* * *

"Hello Ayanami," Misato responded to the blue-haired girl, smiling.

Rei turned to Gordon, questioningly.

"Oh," Misato begun, "Dr. Freeman, this is Rei Ayanami."

"Hello," Gordon begun, smiling, "I'm…"

"Dr. Gordon Freeman," Rei finished her sentence, "I have heard of you. The commander requested your presence here personally. And I must assume you will be taking part for the experiment."

Gordon stared at here questioningly. He read in that letter of some kind of experiment, but it didn't say what it involves

"What experiment would that be?" Gordon asked.

Misato decided to cut in.

"Well...er…nice to see you again Rei," Misato said, smiling uncomfortably; not wanting to allow the former pilot of Unit-00 to overwhelm Gordon with her uniqueness.

"We should move in. The commander's expecting us," Misato finished.

Gordon nodded, before saying to Rei, "It's nice to meet you, Ayanami. I hope to see you around."

"As would I, Dr. Freeman-san," Rei replied respectfully, smiling softly.

As Rei walked away, Gordon thought, 'She's…different."

And Misato thought, 'Did she just smile at Freeman?"

Misato led Gordon through NERV towards the commander's office, where the many cameras were watching him. And where someone else was as well.

In that dark office, the commander Gendo Ikari sat back and waited for Freeman's entrance.

"So this is Gordon Freeman?" he said aloud, studying his file and image, "I did not expect as much."

Standing nearby was Gendo's long time friend and colleague Kouzou Fuyutsuki, the sub-commander.

"He is not what you expect?" Kouzou asked, "He is from **_the_** Black Mesa Research Facility."

"I did not expect that anyone would have escaped alive from Black Mesa," Gendo replied, "SEELE was efficient at destroying that complex with an obsolete nuclear warhead."

"What do you think SEELE would do now?" Kouzou queried.

"That remains to be see, my old friend." Gendo answered, smiling.

Gordon and Misato were standing outside Gendo's door.

"Is this the commander's office?" Gordon asked.

"It sure is," Misato replied, then she peered in closer to him, "A word of advice…"

Gordon listened curiously.

"Don't piss him off. Just acknowledge him and what God awful things he says."

Gordon nodded nervously, "O…kay."

The door opened and Gordon stepped through, all the while thinking of kind of title is 'Supreme Commander' for the administrator of NERV Japan?

His thoughts stopped when he entered that dark room and where he was before some guy dressed in a black cloak with dark hair and glasses.

"Dr. Gordon Freeman," Gendo greeted, smiling darkly, his glasses shining despite the little light in the room, "Welcome to NERV."

Gordon smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Please sit."

Gordon sat down in a chair before his heavy desk.

'This is a first,' Kouzou thought, 'Gendo's actually being hospitable.'

"I trust you know why you're here," Gendo begun.

Gordon blinked, before saying, "I received your letter. You requested my presence for some experiment."

"Involving Evangelion Unit-01," Gendo said, "This experiment involves handling a new type of engine to be inserted into the Unit's core. Only a few in the world know how to use a Mark 4 Hazard Suit. Since you were in range, we merely contacted your administrative sponsor."

"I…see," Gordon said.

"In an hour the experiment will take place in the EVA Cages, and you will be given instructions on what to do. If this experiment is successful, we would welcome you with open arms to stay here and become part of this great organisation," Gendo finished.

Gordon thought, 'This guy can't be serious. In fact, he doesn't look serious.' Gordon noted Gendo's bad taste in dress, but he just nodded.

Gendo stood up from his desk, "Report to the EVA Cages in a hour. You are dismissed."

Gordon stood up and left the office. When he stepped through the door, he took a deep breath and sighed, relieved to be out of there.

"Hey Dr. Freeman?"

Gordon turned to see Misato waiting for him.

"I see you survived the commander, Misato said, smiling, "You trunk is in the locker room. And it's a big one indeed."

"Oh yeah," Gordon replied, smiling back.

"Do you want a tour of the place?" Misato asked, still smiling.

Gordon's brightened up.

"Sure," Gordon replied, also still smiling, "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 3: A Pilot's Pain

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Pilot's Pain

* * *

Shinji Ikari, the Third Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, looked like. 

'I feel so dirty,' he thought to himself, angry and sad at himself.

* * *

SUBJECT: Shinji Ikari, Male, Age 15 

POSITION: Pilot of Unit-01  
CLEARANCE: Level 3  
CURRENT GUARDIAN: Maj. Misato Katsuragi

Subject is deemed PRIORITY ONE.

Evaluation completed. Running Evaluation History of Subject.

_**Evaluation History** _

Birth of Subject. Mother Yui Ikari, Father Gendo Ikari

Death of Subject Ikari, Subject's mother. Abandonment by Gendo Ikari, causing significant mental trauma.

Arrival in Tokyo-03 and Battle with Sachiel, Third Angel. Defeated Angel. Survived.

Battle with Samshel, Fourth Angel. Defeatad Survived.

Battle with Ramiel, Fifth Angel. Defeated Angel. Survived, but with critical mental damage.

Battle with Gaghiel, Sixth Angel. Defeated Angel. Survived.

Battle with Israfel, Seventh Angel. Defeated Angel with highly disciplined tactics with the use of Subject Asuka Langley Sohryu. Survived.

Battle with Matareal, Ninth Angel. Defeated Angel with combined force involving Subjects Sohryu and Rei Ayanami. Survived.

Battle with Sahaqueil, Tenth Angel. Defeated Angel with combined force involving Subjects Sohryu and Ayanami. Survived.

Battle with Leliel, Twelfth Angel. Defeated Angel but barely survived.

Battle with Bardiel/Unit-03, Thirteenth Angel. Unwillingly defeated Angel and caused severe mental trauma over Subject's friend, Touji Suzuhara, being the pilot. Subject resigned from NERV for a short period.

Battle with Zeruel, Fourteenth Angel. Defeated Angel and Subject's EVA, Unit-01, absorbed the Super Solenoid Engine, which is currently causing alarm.

Battle with Armisael, Sixteenth Angel. Survived only with self-destruct by Subject Ayanami and Unit-00. Increased Mental Trauma.

Befriending of Tabris, Seventeenth Angel. Unwillingly killed Angel, disguised as Kaowra Nagisa.

_**End Evaluation History** _

Subject has passed Evaluation with flying colours. He has far exceeded estimate expectations. Subject is showing limitless potential in aiding our cause.

Subject must be preserved at all costs until given employment opportunities.

No further comment at this time.

* * *

Most days, he would feel bad, almost abysmal beyond reason; but this day was different. He felt terrible, not just because the only person who truly cared about him, Kaowra Nagisa, was killed by him; not because of that little sexual 'indiscretion' towards a comatose Asuka Langley Sohryu; but because of his who life up to this point. 

As everyone regrettably knows, his father, the commander Gendo Ikari abandoned him, when he was just around 4, after his mother Yui was supposedly killed in an experiment with Uni-01. He grew up as angst-ridden outcast, who's only purpose is to pilot that purple monstrosity for NERV and his bastard father.

'Why can't I just die?' he thought again, 'I let everybody down.'

He walked through the dark corridors of NERV, everyone he passed couldn't help by glimpse at the commander's son. They all felt sorry for him, but that didn't help a thing.

He sat down on a bench, recollecting more on his pitiful existence. He stopped when he thought about Asuka, comatose in the infirmary.

Did he love her? Behind her abusive, superiority complex shell is there someone with true feelings? Has all these months of grudging living together brought them closer?

Shinji smiled a bit at that thought, but it quickly disappeared when reality kicked in. Asuka believes him to be a spineless baka.

But that's just her opinion, her own **bitch **opinion.

Meanwhile, Misato had just finished showing Gordon around the facility.

"What do you think of NERV, Dr. Freeman?" Misato asked.

Gordon smiled lightly and replied, "It reminds me of where I was last assigned.

Misato looked at him, interested, "Where was that? NERV-01, NERV-02?"

Gordon's mind stopped at that word: NERV-02, Nevada. When the S2 experimentation with Unit-04 went horribly wrong and destroyed the facility, the underground Black Mesa Research Facility actually heard it's distant rumble. Las Vegas went up in smoke and all life in the blast radius was gone in a second.

"Dr. Freeman?" Misato queried, "Hey, Freeman-san!"

Gordon came back to reality, "Oh…er…pardon me."

Misato looked at him, puzzled. This guy has only being here for an hour and is already just as complex as everyone else she knows.

"I was just about to say," Gordon said, "I was at…"

They found Shinji sitting down on a bench. Misato smiled.

"Hey, it's Shinji," Misato said, happily, "Hey Shinji!"

The boy looked up at his guardian and smiled a bit.

"Misato-san," Shinji greeted, acknowledging her presence unenthusiastic.

"I like you to meet Dr. Gordon Freeman," Misato introduced Gordon, "He's a new part of the science team."

Shinji nodded and stretched out his hand. They shook, Gordon sensed something strange about this kid.

"Hello there," Gordon said warmly, "Shinji…er…"

"Ikari," Shinji added.

Ikari! This is the commander's kid? This kid is a pilot for one of those towering monstrosities.

'Shit,' Gordon thought, 'No wonder he looks like death.'

Shinji could tell Gordon didn't look interested in him. He was just another one of those people who always saw through him. Their hands parted.

"I'm…pleased to be working with you," Gordon managed to say, shaking himself out of his thoughts, which was going through his head a mile a minute.

"Yes," Shinji agreed.

They heard the PA

Dr Freeman, please report to the EVA Cages.

"That's me," Gordon said, smiling, "I'll see you around then."

Shinji nodded. Gordon turned and headed for the cages.

Misato had just overseen Shinji and Freeman's first encounter. It was like they instantly connected.

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Misato-san?"

"Is there something you want to tell me about?" she asked, concerned. She noticed him looking really down on himself.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Shinji replied bluntly.

Misato didn't buy it, "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok," Misato finished, deciding to let Shinji sort himself out for now.

She headed for the cages, leaving Shinji to himself and his pain.


	5. Chapter 4: History Just Repeated

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 4 – History Just Repeated

* * *

Gordon headed for the locker room, where his trunk was kept. Misato had showed him where it is, he didn't actually step into the room. Which may be the reason why Gordon was surprised his 'trunk' was 8-foot metal casket.

'It's official,' Gordon thought, 'This definitely has my HEV suit.'

He checked the side of the casket, there was a yellow button which Gordon assumed right away it would open the casket. He pressed it.

Suddenly the 'button' analysed his fingerprint.

_Identification: Gordon Freeman_, a computerised voice beeped, _Good afternoon Dr. Freeman. Have a safe and productive day._

Gordon could hear the machinations within the casket as it opened like a fridge, revealing in all its glory: The Hazard Suit.

But that wasn't what Gordon was focused on. Stashed behind the casket door were enough weapons to take on an army.

Gordon looked upon his arsenal, which consisted of a 9mm Pistol, an Assault Shotgun, M4 Assault Rifle with attached Grenade Launcher, a Gauss Cannon and what was really considered his most powerful weapon: A Crowbar. Beside each gun were plenty of clips, shells, grenades and cells.

Gordon's eyes went wide. He had smuggled a whole armoury into the most secured facility in the world. And with that, he smiled.

Misato had decided to wait for Gordon before going to the EVA Cages. She stood outside the locker room, leaning against the wall, arms crossed. She could picture Freeman and his nerdy equipment; probably some beakers and a checklist. She was getting tired of babysitting a scientist

The door opened.

"Well that really took your…" Misato begun, but was cut off when she glimpsed at Gordon in his HEV suit.

He looked a lot bigger and tougher in that Hazardous Environment Suit, like if he was a superhero.

Gordon looked at her, puzzled as to why Misato was cut off. He was just in his protective suit.

"Shall we head for the cages, then?" Gordon said.

Misato nodded, "Lets go."

Gordon had stashed his crowbar in one of the weapon compartments in his suit. He kept his other guns back in the casket, but as for the crowbar, he goes nowhere without it.

Meanwhile in control, Maya Ibuki, possibly the world's cutest computer technician, was at her post typing away at her terminal. She yawned.

'God, this is so degrading,' she thought, blinking back tired tears, 'I must have typed a third of my life away.'

"Hey Maya, Makato," Maya's friend and colleague Shigeru Aoba called out from his terminal, "Check this out on security."

Maya and Makato Hyuga walked up to Shigeru and peered close to him.

"Whats up?" Makato asked.

They saw Gordon and Misato walking down a hallway towards the cages. They specially focused on Gordon.

"Wow," Maya gasped, "Check out Dr. Freeman. He's wearing one of those HEV suits."

"Is it true what they say about those suits?" Makato added, "Fully charged, those suits are as thick as a EVAs armour."

"And another thing," Shigeru said, smiling up at Makato, "Dr. Freeman looks like you. That'll create some problems between you two and Misato…if you know what I mean."

Makato turned red, before frowning.

"Real mature," Makato growled, "Get back to work. See if the engine has reached the cages yet."

"Aye, aye sir," Shigeru muttered sarcastically.

Control looked over the Evangelion cages and Unit-01, standing there as if with pride.

Misato and Gordon stepped onto the balcony above the cages, they looked down over it.

'I still can't believe it exists,' Gordon thought, still unsure if what he his seeing is real.

Misato looked over at Gordon. There was definitely something strange with Dr. Freeman, besides him being mesmerised, and fearful, of Unit-01's presence.

"So what am I doing again?" Gordon asked.

"We are going to install the new engine into Unit-01, Dr. Freeman," Gendo spoke from control, "If you would be so good as to take the lift down towards the chest level on Unit-01, we can begin the experiment."

That sounded familiar to Gordon. He turned to Misato, who smiled.

"Good luck, Dr. Freeman, " she said.

She left the balcony.

Gordon stepped onto the lift and headed down. He closed his eyes and prayed silently that this experiment goes better than the last time, and that there was something meaningful about doing this.

'Instrumentality is in a few hours,' he thought, 'How am I going to stop it by doing errands for NERV?'

Back in control, Misato and Kouzou joined Gendo. Misato sat down while Kouzou stood alongside Gendo, who turned to Misato.

"I trust Freeman has settled in, Major?" Gendo asked.

"Yes sir," Misato replied.

Kouzou had that same time thought, 'Maybe we should have told Freeman about where we got the engine. But _**he** _wouldn't have liked it.'

Back in the cages, Gordon stood around in front of Unit-01. Gordon felt its eyes upon him, and staring into his soul. Gordon could only look back, and glare.

'Why do I feel so edgy around Unit-01?' he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted as Gendo's cold voice echoed in the cages.

"The engine has arrived, Dr. Freeman," Gendo said, "It is right behind you."

He turned around and saw it, something that looked like a heart. It was an S2 Organ, or what appeared to be an S2 Organ.

'If these things are found in Angels,' Gordon thought, 'They must have gone through hell to get it,' he then blinked uncomfortably, 'How did they get it anyway?'

Back in control…

"Status? Gendo ordered.

"The engine is emitting AT energy at reasonable levels," Makato replied from is terminal.

"That energy could still fry Freeman," Misato said, "Thank God for that suit."

"Open the core," Gendo ordered.

Immediately, Unit-01's chest plating begun to open slowly before Gordon, who was using the remote control provided to move the robotic handler, which that had the engine in it's hold.

Once again, this looked familiar.

The chest opened to reveal the core of Unit-01. Gordon couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Now Freeman," Gendo said, "Insert the organ into the chest."

Gordon directed the robot towards the core.

History has once again repeated itself.

"What the hell?" Makato cried.

"What?" Misato asked.

"I'm picking up abnormal readings here," Makato typing at his terminal; his eyes widened, "THIS IS BAD!"

"What?" Misato cried.

"The engine…IT'S ACTIVATED!" Maya cried, "AT reading have just jumped!"

Misato ran to the intercom.

"GORDON, GET OUT OF THERE!" she yelled.

The core of Unit-01 began to glow brightly, as if reacting to the S2 Organ.

"What the…"

All hell broke loose. The core begun to erupt with uncontrollable energy, while at the same time the S2 Organ opened up a massive field.

"F$#$!" Gordon cried as the field blew him back a few metres from the EVA. He landed on his back.

The control room was in chaos…

"Shut it down!" Misato ordered, "Cut the power!"

"I can't!" Shigeru exclaimed, "Something's taking control of the system. The MAGI's corrupted!"

Maya's eyes widened as green lightning erupted from Unit-01.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed as a bolt tore through the control room. Everyone got on the ground, except this one poor guy who instantly turned to ash.

Gendo still stood where he his, as if totally unaffected by this.

And he was smiling.

Back in the cages, green lightning continued to erupt from the core of Unit-01. It was activated and roared in pained, shaking the entire complex. Gordon lifted his head of the metal floor to stare at the engine near the core, which begun to break apart.

Gordon's eyes widened in terror.

"It can't be," he said softly.

The organ shattered, revealing a Yellow Crystal, like what was part of that experiment back at Black Mesa.

"Oh God," he moaned, "What have I done?"

A bolt of lightning struck him. He was soon back in the blackness of unconsciousness.

Ground Zero has returned. History just repeated.


	6. Chapter 5: They're Here

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 5 – They're Here

* * *

Darkness. That is all what Gordon saw. Darkness.

Even when his eyes are closed and unconscious, he can still see his Hazard Suit status, like if they were imprinted on his eyes.

'Am I dead?' he thought, 'Has Third Impact hit? Is this my Instrumentality?'

Gordon then began to hear someone speaking to him.

Someone… very familiar.

"Rise and shine, Mr. Freeman."

"Huh?" he replied weakly.

"Rise and shine, Mr. Freeman," the sinister voice of the G-Man repeated.

His eyes begun to open and they found themselves staring into the eyes of a yellow haired woman in a lab coat.

"Wha…?"

"Dr. Freeman?" the woman begun, "You're awake. Finally!"

Gordon sat up on the bench, to find he is still in his Hazard Suit. The woman was smiling at him, her scanner on the table.

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" Gordon asked softly.

"We don't know," she replied, "But when that S2 Organ was in proximity of Unit-01's core, something explainable happened…"

Gordon sighed.

'God, I'm so stupid!' he thought, 'That crystal was the same one from Xen. What was it doing in an S2 Engine?'

The woman continued, "Unit-01's power skyrocketed for 20 seconds. We detected an energy surge throughout all our systems. It all shutdown for 5 minutes, before the MAGI reactivated it a short time later.

Gordon nodded, taking in what was going on while he was unconscious, "How long was I out?"

"An hour," she replied.

"How did you guysget me out of there?" Gordon asked curiously.

"We waited for what was going on in the cages to stop, before Major Katsuragi ran in and got you out," she replied, "She was really bent on seeing you safe."

Gordon mind clicked at that.

"Oh, and by the way," the woman said, "Commander Ikari want's to see you in his office."

"Right," Gordon acknowledged, getting up and makjng his way to the door.

"Dr. Freeman?"

He turned around to face her.

"Ritsuko Akagi," the woman finally introduced herself, smiling, "We haven't met."

Gordon smiled back, "Gordon."

He left the infirmary and headed for the commander's office. Along the way, he thought on his situation: Why did he agree to take part in the experiment? How come that organ had a Xen crystal in it? He wanted to object, to refuse, but something told him to do it.

'What is happening to me?' he thought, ignoring every NERV personnel he passed who gawked at him in his suit, 'I just wanted to be a great scientist.' He wasn't just that, to a lesser extent; but he was an agent for a mysterious man in a suit who works for who knows what employees.

He was soon standing outside Commander Ikari's office. He took a deep breath, exhaled and stepped through.

The office was where he left it: Dark and spooky. With the commander himself, sitting behind a desk with the sub-commander Fuyutsuki standing by.

"Dr. Freeman," Gendo greeted, smiling, "I see you survived that little accident?"

"You're not surprised?" Gordon asked.

"Not at all," Gendo replied, "That Hazard Suit is state of the art technology. Developed at the same time as the Evangelions themselves.

Gordon nodded, taking in that bit of history.

"Have a seat," Gendo said.

"I prefer to stand," Gordon replied.

"Please yourself," Gendo replied, "Let's get to business. During the experiment, did you encounter anything out of the ordinary?"

"What?" Gordon replied, slightly startled, 'Is this guy for real? Everything out of the ordinary happened!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you?"

"Apart from that massive S2 Organ activation and the near destruction of NERV," Gordon begun sarcastically, taking a stand against Gendo, "Nothing happened."

'Damn,' Gendo thought, 'I thought Unit-01 would do it this time.'

'What the f#$# did I just say?' Gordon cursed at himself.

"Well, that experiment could be considered a partial success," Gendo concluded, smiling darkly, "Wouldn't you say, Fuyutsuki?"

"Yes sir," Kouzou answered.

"You are dismissed, Dr. Freeman."

Gordon turned and left the office, leaving Gendo and Kouzou.

"He is not of any concern, is he commander?" Kouzou asked his long-time friend.

"Maybe…maybe not," Gendo replied, "I am thinking of reporting him to the Union. He could be problematic."

"What do you think they would do to him?" Kouzou asked again, frowning a bit.

"I have not idea," Gendo said.

As Gordon walked away from the office, he was once again thinking.

'I gotta find Katsuragi,' he thought, 'I just know something's wrong.'

Suddenly the lights went out, causing him to almost jump. He almost reached for his crowbar.

"Now what?" he cried.

Deep below Section One in the Engineering level, technicians Kari and Yamato were observing a computer screen.

"I don't understand!" Kari exclaimed, holding a torch as the power was out, "Power systems are rising and falling at critical level."

"But the power cells are intact!" Yamato added, typing away.

Suddenly the power turned on, the lights activating. Gordon was standing in the brightened hallway at the moment.

He frowned.

"That's it!" he said to himself, "Where the hell's Misato?"

He stormed off.

Back at Engineering…

"I'm gonna go check the cells!" Yamato said, grabbing the torch and heading for the ladder into the maintenance hatch.

He saw a shadow appear and disappear in the hatch.

"Hello?" Yamato called out to the figure questioningly, before turning back to Kari who was at the terminal, "Hey Kari, we got anyone working this level?"

"Not that I know of," she replied.

Yamato stared curiously into the hatch, before climbing in and shuffling through the narrow passage, not noticing a grating behind him lift slowly.

Yamato heard a bug-like sound emit behind him.

"What the…ARGH!" his screamed was muffled.

Kari had heard the noise, she was near the hatch.

"Yamato?" she called out, concerned, "You ok in there?"

She climbed the ladder and faced the hatch. She didn't have time to scream as something leaped at her.

In control, Misato was practically pacing the floor, before looking over at Makato.

"Status report," she said.

Diagnostics of the entire complex filled the massive screen. Makato looked up at it and gulped.

"I…I don't understand it," Makato said, sweating, "Systems are failing everywhere. I mean this has happened before, but not like this!"

"Yeah," Shigeru said, "The powers fluctuating at a massive rate on all levels, the MAGIs are beginning to shut down and worse, there is unidentified movement all over base…HUH!"

"What?" Misato cried.

Suddenly, red dots begun to appear all over the map of the facility.

_Warning! Unidentified movement detected!_

At the moment, as Gordon decided to head for the control room, he had passed a door, which he heard muffled banging at the other end. A tech heard it as well. Gordon turned to him.

"What's that?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know," the tech replied, drawing a gun, "It does not sound friendly."

He opened the door slowly, gun drawn. Since it was a storeroom, it was dark. They saw someone standing in the shadows.

"Hey pal," the tech said, disturbed, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

That someone stepped into the light. Gordon's throat instantly went dry.

"Oh my God!" the tech cried.

The figure dove forward and knocked them both onto the ground, where it begun to slash away at the tech. He screamed, his blood decorating the hallway.

Gordon stared in horror. It was a zombie, a headcrabbed zombie. It soon finished carving up the tech and turned at Gordon.

"SECURITY!" Gordon cried.

A Guard rushed forward from a corner, where he was instantly frozen in pure shock.

"Holy shit!" the Guard cried.

The zombie noticed him and growled. Recovering his strength, the Guard opened fire with his 9mm, giving Gordon time to get up and run from it. It soon fell.

Gordon was breathing harshly, still in shock over what just happened.

"What the hell is that thing?" the Guard cried, "What the hells going on here!"

In control…

"MOTHER OF…!" Makato cried.

The dots on the map grew larger till the whole facility was covered. Misato jaw was left gaping as the radio transmissions begun to pour in throughout all the levels of the base…

_Control! What the hells going on here?_

_Systems have just failed, what…what was that? OH SHIT!_

_What the f$#$!"_

_HOLY SHIT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK HERE!_

_OH GOD! HELP!_

Kouzou had just entered control. He stood there, all eyes on him, especially Misato.

'Its happening,' Kouzou thought, 'They have come!'

Suddenly, a green orb of energy opened up in the control room. Everything backed away from it.

"Sweet…" Shigeru cried.

Then, out stepped a bipedal reptile-like creature. It had one big eye, followed by a smaller one slightly above it, three arms and looked like it was wearing a collar.

"Holy shit!" Shigeru said softly; mesmerised in his first look at a Vortigaunt

It was his last. The creature charged up green energy before letting loose a bolt of green lightning at the technician. He screamed, the bolt tearing through his chest, blood spluttering all other the computers and unto Maya.

"Oh God!" Maya screamed.

Shigeru gave a small hiccup, before falling down face first onto the ground dead before the Vortigaunt, which then let off a victory cry and more energy sprouted from it.

"NOOOOOO!" Makato screamed, whipping out a pistol and firing at the creature, as did Misato. The bullets tore through the creature's hide, effectively downing it. It kicked and squealed, before dying.

Everyone was at a state of shock of what just happened. Kouzou was the first to speak up, in authority.

"RED ALERT!" he cried, "GENERAL ALARM!"

Everyone in control returned to his or her posts, ignoring Shigeru's corpse. Misato reloaded her gun.

"Where the hell's Gordon?" she said, building up her fighting spirit, "He knows what the hells going on!"


	7. Chapter 6: Alien Onslaught

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Alien Onslaught

* * *

Gordon and the security guard, whose ID tag said Takeshi, was standing in the blood drenched hallway, where other techs were crowding round.

"What happened here?" one of them asked, horrified.

"What is that thing?" another said, feeling sick.

Gordon and Takeshi looked at one another. Gordon then bent over and retrieved the dead tech's pistol.

"Now what?" Takeshi asked.

Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the facility, shaking almost everyone off his or her feet. Gordon's suit than begun to pick up the radio transmissions.

Oh God!

MOTHERF$#$ER! AHHHH!

_HELP…HELP…THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!_

Suddenly, a green teleportation orb appeared behind the crowd.

"LOOK OUT!" Gordon cried.

Everyone backed away and out stepped another lizard like creature; this time it was 2 legged and had mandibles over it's mouth.

"FIRE!" Gordon yelled.

He and Takeshi fired away at the creature, where everyone else ran the other way. The Bullsquid began to spat out green globs of toxic.

"Duck!"

They dodged it, and continued firing. The creature than fell, dead; but not before letting off a squeal of pain.

'This can't be happening!' Gordon thought, 'Oh God, it's happening again.'

All other the facility, portals begun to open up on all the levels: Section One, Level 68. Level 24, everywhere. They all took the personnel by surprise.

In the EVA Cages, the green orbs appeared to be coming from Unit-01, as it's chest plating opened right up and out emerged the creatures. The personnel there ran for their lives.

"RUN!" one female tech screamed, running across a catwalk. She tripped over and landed, allowing a short dog like creature with many eyes to catch up to her, where it begun to squeal.

"NO NO NO!" she pleaded.

The HoundEye let off a sonic wave, which tore the poor woman apart, and causing the catwalk to fall…onto other personnel. They jumped out of the way, and went over the edge of the cages. Their screams echoing throughout the cages.

In control, everyone watched the security screens, horrified at what they saw: Creatures chasing innocent people, killing and eating them; Guards attempting to fight back, but are quickly overwhelmed.

"Why aren't the defences on-line?" Misato demanded.

"Something's disabled them, ma'am!" a technician cried, "We're starting to lose control of levels 21 through 68."

"What about Section One?" Kouzou said.

"Where detecting minimal movement on this level," Makato reported.

"Activate the Com," Kouzou ordered.

Makato did so. The Sub-Commander stepped forward towards the terminal.

"Attention all personnel," Kouzou begun, "This is Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. We are under attack by alien forces. All personnel must evacuate to Section One immediately. If you don't have a clear way to Section One, stock up on weaponry and fortify your position. Do not let them overwhelm us."

Misato walked towards the door, Kouzou turned to her.

"Where're are you going, Major?" Kouzou said, calmly.

Misato turned around to face him.

"Shinji and Asuka's still out there," Misato replied, "I'm getting the both of them out of here."

Kouzou frowned, before reaching into his pocket and producing a device. He tossed it to her.

"Use it to gather as many personnel as possible," he said, "You're in control of this situation once you step out that door and we lock it down."

Misato nodded, "Understood, sir."

Kouzou then saluted, smiling, "Give em' Hell, Major!"

Misato saluted back. She ran out the door, clutching her pistol and the device in her other hand.

Meanwhile, Gordon and Takeshi were running through the hallways. The other technicians and Guards were arming themselves to the death.

"We're almost at control," Takeshi said, smiling, "That's a safe area."

Suddenly, Vortiguants smashed through the metallic walls. All guns pointed at them.

"FIRE!" Gordon cried.

They fired at the aliens, who begun to fling lightning back at them. Gordon and Takeshi were in the middle of it. Suddenly, Headcrabs began pouring out of the vents.

"Freeman!" Takeshi cried, "They're everywhere, I…AHHHH!"

A Headcrab leapt up at them, taking Takeshi, who fell to the ground, clutching at the creature on his face. Gordon watched as he begun to convulse and mutate. His hands begun to become larger, his torso was splitting in half to form a mouth.

Gordon wasted no time. He pointed his gun at the Takeshi/Zombie, and fired.

All this at the same time as the NERV personnel in Section One battled with the aliens. Headcrabs, HoundEyes, Bullsquids, Vortiguants and Zombies were tearing apart the dwindling personnel.

Deep in engineering, two technicians ran for their lives. One of them was clutching his scalded arm as they came across a blast door.

"OPEN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" the other screamed, banging on the door, "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

He didn't realise his companion was begin hoisted up in the air and blood was dripping on his shoulder. He looked up and saw him being chewed by a Barnacle.

"Oh God!" he screamed in anguish.

He then faced the dark passage of engineering, as Zombies were slowly shuffling towards him. He pulled out his 9mm and aimed.

He closed his eyes as he fired, knowing he was shooting at his own colleagues. The rounds tore small chunks out of the Zombies as they continued to move towards him. He forces his eyes open.

"F#$#!" he cried, "WHAT ARE YOU THINGS!"

He managed to down one of them, but the second he expended his ammo, they moved in on him. He screamed as they tore huge chunks of him, his cry echoing throughout engineering.

Up in Section One, Gordon was near control.

"Almost there," he said to himself.

That's when he ran into his Misato. They both collided with one another and fell on the cold metal floor.

"Damn!" Misato cried, rubbing her skull, "Watch where you're…FREEMAN!"

"Katsuragi," Gordon replied, helping her up, "WATCH OUT!"

A Zombie busted through the wall. Gordon wasted no time, he tore out his crowbar and struck it through its 'head.'

"DIE!" Gordon cried as he pulled it out, along with controlling crab, which spluttered on the ground. The corpse fell to the floor in a mix of Xenian and human blood.

"That was close," Gordon said.

"Yeah," Misato said, wiping her forehead, "Now Freeman?"

"Yeah."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Misato screamed out of both frustration and terror.

"We're being invaded by aliens from another dimension," Gordon replied, "We've got to escape."

Misato nodded, "There's hundreds of these things in the base."

Gordon smiled, "Don't worry, I managed to 'smuggle' a whole arsenal into NERV in my case."

"Huh?" Misato replied.

Gordon frowned, "Let's get to the locker room."

They ran from control back into the heart of NERV, Misato clutching her 9mm and Gordon his crowbar. Misato took out the device Kouzou gave her.

"What's that?" Gordon asked.

"It's a miniature long-wave radio," Misato replied, "We'll use it to regroup anyone left in the base."

Gordon nodded. They caught up with two NERV Soldiers armed with high-powered assault rifles. They were busy at keeping the HoundEyes away. One turned to her.

"Major," one of them yelled above the gunfire going all over the base, "They just keep coming. They taken over engineering, the cages and are heading for the Infirmary."

"Shit" Misato cried, "Asuka's in the Infirmary."

She activated the radio…

Meanwhile, a team of 5 heavily armed NERV Soldiers was in the lift up to Section One from Central Dogma; the other members of their squad were dead. It was a massacre; those creatures just appeared out of nowhere and over runned them. Squad Leader Kei watched as his men were chopped up into mincemeat and the blood staining the crystalline chambers of Central Dogma. Their white uniforms were already stained red with gore.

'Shit,' Kei thought, 'What are we gonna do now?'

Suddenly, his communicator beeped. He reached for it, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"Sergeant Kei," he begun.

"Kei, this is Katsuragi," the radio beeped.

"Oh thank God," he said with relief, "I thought everyone was dead up there."

"We're not far off," Misato replied, "Listen, we've got Pilot Sohryu trapped in the Infirmary. Since you're the closest to it, you've got to get her out of there and into Unit-02's plug. That's the safest place for her in her state."

"Affirmative," Kei replied, "We'll give em' Hell."

He closed his communicator as the elevator came to a halt.

"Get ready people," Kei said, clutching his rifle.

The door opened…

"Oh my God," a woman of the group gasped.

The hallway before them was covered in human blood, with corpses lining the walls, many of that had headcrabs already infesting them, as well as Bullsquids feasting away at them. One of the Bullsquids noticed them.

The squad cried and charged out the elevator, guns blazing. They took out of the Bullsquids with little difficulty. Then Vortiguants busted out of the offices.

"INCOMING!" Kei cried, reloading his rifle.

The Vortiguants charged up and fired killing one of the squad; who went down hard, her corpse still smoking.

"KILL THEM!" Kei cried, still firing.

They unloaded their ammunition into the creatures.

"Let's move," Kei cried, "To the Infirmary."

Shinji by this time was hiding under the stairs. He watched as heavily armed NERV Soldiers run back and forth, the alarms blurring noisily. His mind was already shattered as he drifted into his own personal world, oblivious to what was happening around him.

He smiled as he said softly, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, the Second Child Asuka Langley Sohryu, the fallen pilot of Unit-02, was turning in her comatose sleep, softly crying.

"Mama."

* * *

SUBJECT: Asuka Langley Sohryu, Female, Age 15

POSITION: Pilot of Unit-02 (Currently Discharged due to mental breakdown)  
ASSIGNMENT: NERV Japan  
CLEARANCE: Revoked

EVALUATION CURRENTLY ON HOLD

Subject has proved to be ineffective as both an EVA pilot and a member of society.

Subject is deemed a hindrance to Subject Ikari's well-being and employment opportunities. Subject is deemed incredibly dangerous and volatile.

Debate over whether to terminate or re-educate subject to aid our cause is currently in progress.

* * *

In her mind, she saw her. Like Asuka, she too was beautiful and a contribution to the human race through her work on the Evangelion Project. Now she only exists through within Asuka's broken mind.

"Mama," Asuka whimpered, "Please don't leave me. Please."

"Come, die with me," Kyoko Sohryu replied, smiling warmly.

Asuka felt herself walking slowly towards her mother, who had her arms streched out, waiting to be embraced. Asuka was smiling like a little child.

For she herself was one. Aged 7 when her mother died.

"Mama."

Then, Kyoko began to fade away.

"MAMA!" Asuka screamed, running to her, tears in her eyes, "Don't leave me."

She disappeared, leaving Asuka alone once again. She began to cry.

"Rise and shine, Pilot Sohryu," she heard a sinister voice echo around."

"Wha…?" she said softly, the tears stopped.

Standing in the darkness, Asuka begun to feel afraid. She tried to hold her fear back, but to no avail. Then out of the void stepped a man in a business suit, holding a briefcase.

She fearfully began to step back from him, who was smiling.

"Now come on, Pilot Sohryu," the man begun, "There's no time to be sleeping on the job, even for someone as…unique as you. You pretty much do deserve to stay in your current state, in repentance for your ultimate failure. But we have lots of important work to do, all involving Unit-02."

Asuka stopped trying to step back, and just stood there.

"So wake up, Asuka Langley Sohryu, wake up and smell the ashes."

At that moment in reality, Asuka's eyes shot open. Not from the animal-like growls echoing through the facility, not from the guns blazing from the stricken NERV personnel, but from the man in the suit, who had replaced her own mother in her mind.

She found herself attached to many medical apparatus' and was dressed to make all those perverts, including baka-Shinji have the nosebleed of a lifetime.

She turned to the door; there were unhuman sounds behind the door.

'What the f#$#s going on?" she asked in her mind.

Suddenly, a crab creature dove at her from the medicine cabinet. She screamed and rolled out of bed, undoing all the equipment attached to her. She hit the ground.

The crab was perched on Asuka's bed, staring down at her. She got up and grabbed a scalpel from the table.

"Come get me, she hissed.

The crab dove at her again. She swerved and struck the creatured, yellowish blood gushing out. She drove the scalpel deeper into it, where it squealed and died.

She sighed, no knowing if she was awake or still dreaming. She checked the clothes cabinet and found her plugsuit. She smiled and put it on.

'I have to get to Unit-02,' she thought, determined, 'And Mama.'

Suddenly, something smashed a arm through the door, one that looked like a gorilla's. It sounded like one too.

She wasted no time. She headed for the vent in the wall, where she tore off the cover and crawled inside, not knowing what laid ahead.


	8. Chapter 7: JSSDF Assault

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 7 – JSSDF Assault

* * *

Sergeant Kei and his 3-man squad fought their way through towards the Infirmary entrance, killing anything that didn't look human that strolled into their crosshairs.

"Where almost there," Kei cried, ramming his rifle into a zombie, then pulling the trigger.

They were near the Infirmary 2 doors across when they saw it, a big gorilla-like creature that was trying to knock the door down. It was wearing 'armour' on its head, shoulders, knees, chest and feet. And it had what looked like a weapons grafted into one of it's hands.

"Whoa!" one of the NERV soldiers cried, watching it kick down the door. It then noticed them, and roared.

Kei wasted no time. He raised his rifle and fired, followed by his squad,

The bullets deflected off its 'armour' as it fired it's Hive Hand, wasps homing in the squad. They dodged them by jumping sideways into a hall, except one who was struck by the wasps, which lifted him off the ground from the force, before landing on the floor, dead.

Kei pulled out a grenade, which he managed to reserve. His others had been expended on the aliens down at Central Dogma.

"GRENADE!" he cried.

He jumped from hiding and through it at the Alien Grunt, before taking cover. The Grunt grabbed it, before stupidly examining it. It then realised it was one of those small bombs that the human soldiers back at Black Mesa used.

But too late it exploded, scattering pieces of it all over the hallway.

Kei and the two remaining soldiers ran to the Infirmary door, where they opened it. Asuka wasn't there.

'Shit,' Kei thought.

Meanwhile, Gordon and Misato were at the locker room, equipping themselves with Gordon's firepower.

"Shotgun or M4?" Gordon asked.

"Shotgun," Misato replied.

Gordon tossed her the SPAS. She loaded it up while he gripped the Assault Rifle, but not before storing the Tau Cannon in his suit.

"Man, if Gendo finds out you smuggled all this down here, he'll have you ass," Misato said, smiling.

"F#$# Gendo," Gordon said, smiling back, "Let's grab your kids and get out of here."

Suddenly, a zombie busted out of the vent. Misato raised her shotgun and fired, the recoil hurling her back, but taking off it's head.

"Let's go," Gordon said, "We got people to save."

In the vents, Asuka crawled through quickly to the EVA Cages, eager to be back at Unit-02.

'Ultimate failure!' she thought to herself over and over again, like crazy, 'I'll show him ultimate failure!'

In the control room, Kouzou watched as the invaders slowly conquered the facility.

"Status report," he said.

"Were losing all levels apart from Section One to Level 5," Makato said, then he looked at his screen again, adjusting his glasses, "Hey, what the…"

"What is it, lieutenant?" Kouzou said.

"The alien lifeforms are retreating," he said.

"How?" Maya asked, no longer noticing the blood stains on her uniform.

"They are moving down to the lower levels," Makato reported.

'But why?' Kouzou thought.

Bearing down on the NERV, from all sides was the Japanese Strategic Self-Defence Force, possibly the least effective military organisation in history. Trucks, APCS, tanks and aircraft beared down on the facility.

The JSSDF Commander sat in his mobile command post as he looked over a video readout of the facility. The radio transmissions echoed around him.

_This is fire team Yamato, approaching north entrance, over._

_Eagle unit, moving into position, over._

_We're on the ground and awaiting orders, over._

But that wasn't what he was focussing on. He was more interested in the transmission coming from NERV, accompanied by gunfire, people screaming and animal like growls.

Control, this is Sector 43, were abandoning position…! 

_Godd#$#$#, they're everywhere! They're all around us._

_SHIT, SHOOT IT! _

GET IT OFF ME…AHHHHHH!

"Attention all units," the Commander said into the com, "Prepare to strike the facility. Consider all NERV personnel as hostiles."

Meanwhile on the surface, a group of NERV technicians had made it out of there alive. They stepped out of the service elevator, two of them carrying their mortally wounded comrade.

"OH GOD," he screamed in pain, "IT HURTS! OH F#$#!"

They laid him on the ground, an engineer trying to calm him.

"Don't worry," he said, faking a smile, "We're out of there. We'll get you to a hospital."

The stricken technician grabbed his shirt, his blood staining the engineer uniform.

"Tell…tell my wife I love her," he said, choking on his own blood, "And my daughter…"

He finally succumbed. For someone who had his legs ripped off and electrified, he had suffered a lot of pain.

"Oh God," another one said.

Another technician, holding his assault rifle, walked away from the group. He held his head in despair.

'What now?' he thought.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his neck from behind and a hand cover his mouth. He then heard his own neck snap.

A JSSDF Grunt dropped the body on the ground.

"Enemy down," he said into his helmet radio.

More Grunts moved from the shadows and beared down on the escaped NERV staff.

"Oh thank God you're…AHHH!"

The Grunts fired upon the staff, killing them in cold blood.

"Hostiles eliminated," a JSSDF Officer said, "We've reached service lift 1."

_Roger,_ his radio cackled, _Head down there immediately._

"Yes sir," the Officer said, then turned to his 30-man platoon, "Let's get down there."

In control…

"OH CRAP!" Makato cried, "The JSSDF have arrived. They just wasted those escaped staff."

Kouzou knew the facts. SEELE was coming for them, and would start by using their own National Guard against them.

'Just like Black Mesa,' Kozou thought, 'Just like what** _he_ **said.'

"Sub-Commander," Maya begun, "What do we do now?"

"Open the blast door," Kouzou ordered, "I'm going out."

"What!" Makato cried, "But…"

"I must stop Commander Ikari before he kills us all," he thought, "You people are permitted to leave your posts and escape."

"With all due respect, sir," Makato said, defiantly, "We're staying here to monitor the situation."

Kouzou nodded.

"If you will please open the door?" Kouzou asked.

Makato nodded, almost sadly. He pushed a button and the door opened slowly. Kouzou equipped his .50 Desert Eagle and walked through the door.

'It's been an honour to serve you, Fuyutsuki,' Makato thought.

Meanwhile in Section One, Gordon and Misato left the locker room, locked and loaded.

"Shinji will probably be where we left him," Misato said, 'I hope to God not, though. He must have escaped by now.'

"Right," Gordon said, "Shit!"

A Bullsquid tore down through a hallway towards them. Gordon pointed his assault rifle and fired, killing the beast.

All this time, Misato watched Gordon fight. She was confused over the kind of person he is. Is he a scientist, or a commando?

'This guy's incredible!' Misato thought, 'He must have been prepared for this.'

Suddenly, Misato's communicator beeped. She reached for it.

"Talk to me!"

_This is Sergeant Kei. We've reached the Infirmary, but Pilot Sohryu isn't there._

"What!"

_She must have escaped through the air ducts._

"Airducts?" Gordon said, "That's the worst place to be in."

Misato thought for a moment, before saying to Gordon, "She must be heading for Unit-02."

"The EVA Cages?" Gordon said, eyes wide with surprise, "That's suicide."

Major? Major? 

"Copy," Misato said.

The communicator crackled as interference wove in, _Repeat, your breaking up. OH SH…..MAJOR…UNDER ATTACK…JSSDF….F#$# AHHHHH!_

"Kei?" Misato cried, "Are you there?"

'That can't be good,' Gordon said, gripping his assault rifle.

Sure enough, they all heard massive gunfire echo throughout Section One.

"Misato," Gordon turned to her.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, a NERV Technician ran towards them.

"RUN!" he cried, "THEY'RE KILLING EVERYONE THEY SEE!"

He was struck down, he fell before their feet. Gordon looked at what killed the technician: A black uniformed soldier, holding a smoking submachine-gun, and staring down at Gordon and Misato.

"Oh shit!" the JSSDF Grunt said, "Freeman's real!"

Gordon looked down at the dead tech. He felt both remorse and anger built up inside. Everything was happening again.

"NO!" he practically screamed.

The JSSDF Grunt raised his Heckler & Kock submachine-gun, but felt several rounds of Carbine going though him, as Gordon fired.

Meanwhile, more JSSDF Grunts used the main elevator going down the surface to reach the main entrance of NERV.

"This is Fire-team Gasaraki," Major Takeru said, "We're approaching the northern entrance.

_Roger that Gasaraki,_ the radio blurted, _Be advised, intelligence reports Gordon Freeman has been sighted. Neutralise with caution._

"Affirmative," Takeru replied, then thought, 'So, Freeman does exist. What are these stories of him wiping out an entire detachment of US Marines? All wearing Powered Combat Vests?'

He and his company were before the entrance into NERV, where 2 NERV Guards stood guard.

"Oh shit!" one of them cried.

"JSSDF!" Takeru cried, "Throw down your weapons!"

The guards did as they were told. The Grunts threw them to the ground, where they pointed rifles at them.

"Open the doors," Takeru ordered.

One of the guards suddenly became alarmed.

"NO, DON'T!"

"What?" Takeru said, looking down at the guard.

"Don't open the doors," the guard begged, "Those things are in there. We can't let them get out."

'These people are clearly insane,' Takeru thought, 'Trying to start Third Impact has muddled their brains.'

"Shall we open the doors, sir?" a JSSDF Hacker asked.

"Do it!" Takeru replied, without a second thought.

The Hacker took out his laptop and begun typing. The doors opened up slowly as the Grunt's loaded their weapons.

"Prepare yourself, men," Takeru said, "This is where Third Impact will begin, so expect God-awful things in there."

The second the doors opened, a body was flung from the darkness, and landed before the JSSDF. Their eyes all went wide.

"What the hell…?"

Suddenly, a human looking monstrosity ran from the entrance and stood before them all. It was a Headcrabbed Zombie, but a different one. The crab itself looked a lot thinner than any other crab.

And it was one of the same breed of crab that took over the security guard Takeshi.

* * *

NEW LIFEFORM DETECTED

Fast Headcrab

Faster than a regular headcrab, the phase of zombification takes less then 10 seconds. This new type of zombie is faster than the common zombie.

APPROACH WITH CAUTION

* * *

"What the f&# is that, sir?" a young looking Grunt asked Takeru.

The Fast Zombie roared at them.

"FIRE!" Takeru cried.

The JSSDF fired at the creature, which spluttered in half, due to so many bullets flung at it.

Suddenly, more zombies appeared from the entrance. Not fast one, but the slow, lumbering kind.

Takeru looked at the approaching enemy, fear creeping into his mind.

"Oh shit!"

The JSSDF Grunts readied themselves for combat.

On the surface, the JSSDF had sat up a command post a few yards from the complex. The Commander looked on as JSSDF begun to swarm into the complex.

'We will find you, Freeman,' he thought, then smiled, 'This time, unlike the Americans, we're ready for you.'

A mile underground in the facility. Gordon and Misato kept their backs to the wall as they moved slowly through the hallways. The aliens had retreated for now, allowing the JSSDF to advance into the base.

"Stop," Gordon whispered to Misato.

"Why?" Misato asked.

Gordon indicated with his fingers 4 Grunts around the corner. Misato peered in and saw them staring down at some corpses of NERV personnel, dead from the aliens.

"What the hell did this?" one the Grunts asked the other.

"I don't know," another replied.

Suddenly, another Grunt noticed them, from behind.

"HOSTILE!" he cried.

Gordon spun around and charged at the soldier, knocking the Grunt's gun out of his hand with his crowbar.

"What the…!" the soldier cried, not expecting a scientist to fight back.

Gordon than smashed the Grunt across the face with the crowbar, knocking his helmet off. The Grunt punched back, and figured he might as well be hitting a brick wall.

"F#$#!" the soldier cried.

Gordon than took the initiative. He drove the crowbar into the soldier's gut, then ripping it out, along with his entrails. The poor Grunt screamed in pain, alerting the other soldiers. Gordon than rammed the crowbar up through his skull, the other end protruding out through the brain, completely ending the JSSDF Soldier's life.

Gordon, horrified at what he had just down, tore at the crowbar, and what remained of his skull. He had killed people before, but not this grisly.

"GORDON!" Misato cried, "Look out!"

The JSSDF in the facility heard the scream. Their radios blurred like crazy…

All units, we have detected to heavily armed NERV Personnel in Section One. One of them is Freeman, repeat: Freeman. Search and destroy.

The Grunts then ran to the source.

Gordon tore out his assault rifle and pistol. In Gordon mind, time seemed to slow down as he and Misato prepared to face the Grunts.

'It begins,' he thought, 'Me against my fellow human beings…again.'


	9. Chapter 8: NERV Falls

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 8 – NERV Falls

* * *

They knew their mission, they thought they would win. They should have listened to the NERV Guards, but they didn't. And now Major Takeru was paying the price.

The first wave of zombies were the slow, lumbering ones. They were cut down easier, but they didn't expect their controlling headcrabs to leap off the corpses and attack them. Then they came, the fast monkey-like zombies. His men were cut into pieces.

He didn't blame himself for his men's death. He blamed it on the fact that JSSDF Command didn't equip them with Powered Combat Vests, and that NERV is responsible for bringing these abominations to Earth.

But now, a zombie was dragging him through engineering and he had a gash across his chest. He regained his focus and tried to get out of his grip.

"F#$# NO!" he screamed, pulling his leg from the zombies grasp. It turned to him and moved in on him. He reached for combat knife and swung, aiming for it's 'head.' He pierced the crab, killing it. The corpse it was controlling fell.

He then collapsed, gritting his teeth against the pain in his chest. He reached for the 9mm in the zombie's holster, and begun firing at the crabs approaching him.

"GET BACK!" he screamed, almost in insanity.

He picked his shots, killing as many as he can, but they just kept coming. Lying against the wall, tears clouded his eyes and he put the gun to his head, not wanting to join his men as mindless zombies.

'Mizuho,' he thought about his wife, 'Please forgive me.'

He pulled the trigger.

Meanwhile on the surface, the JSSDF had set up their base. The black coloured Ospreys hovered above as the JSSDF coordinated with the teams already within NERV. Plans were made to detonate a N2 mine to breach the Geo-Front. The Commander sat in his outpost, listening in on the radio transmissions.

This is 3rd Platoon; we've breached the western entrance. No activity…godd#$#! We've got massive civilian casualties. What the hell did this?

_5th Squad here, we've encountered no resistance…so far._

The Commander yawned with boredom.

'Someone's done our job for us,' he thought, 'Those UN pricks won't hound after us for attacking civilians.'

"SIR!" a technician cried.

"What it is, soldier!" the Commander asked.

"We've just lost Fire-team Gasaraki," he cried.

"What?"

It was true, Major Takeru's signal just failed, meaning he's dead. Suddenly, the transmissions flooded in.

_This is 8th Platoon, we're picking up unidentified activity in engineering. OH CRAP!_

_  
WHAT THE HELL? FIRE! FIRE!_

Suddenly, gunfire, men yelling, monstrous growls and screams accompanied those transmissions._  
_

"What the hell's going on?" the Commander demanded.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots outside the mobile outpost. The Commander grabbed his .50 and opened the door.

Xenian Mantis Ships were hovering above the encampment. They begun to rain down beams of energy, destroying everything in sight.

JSSDF Tanks begun to fire upon the ships. And as quickly as they arrived, they disappeared in flashes of green teleportation. The Commander turned to his technicians.

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN N2 MINE?" he cried.

"It's on it's way," an officer replied.

In NERV, Gordon and Misato prepared to repel the Grunts.

"We gotta move," Gordon said to Misato.

"Let's head for Shinji's last position," Misato said.

Grunts begun to run down the hallways towards them.

"WE GOT FREEMAN!" an officer cried, "FIRE!"

The Grunts fired. Gordon and Misato disappeared down another hallway, barely missing bullets. Gordon got hit in the shoulder, but his suit absorbed the bullet.

"Shit!" Misato cried, "There must be hundreds of them!"

Gordon loaded a grenade in his launcher as he turned behind him.

"You go ahead," Gordon said, "I'll hold em' off!"

Misato nodded and ran.

Gordon didn't realise what he was doing. Him against an entire hoard of JSSDF…

'This is crazy,' he thought, 'But then again…'

He raised his M4 and launched a grenade. It sailed across the air and hit, just as an entire squad of JSSDF were about to step into the corridor.

"Engage Fre…ARGH!" a Grunt cried, he and 5 others being blow away by the grenade. The others took cover.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" the officer leading them cried.

Gordon begun to fire at the Grunts, charging at him from all sides. They begun to fall like leaves as the hallways were packed with JSSDF. Bullets deflected off his HEV Suit as he took off.

'There's so many of them,' Gordon thought, 'They must have sent the whole army.'

Throughout all this, Shinji sat underneath the stairs, almost cowardly as he was scrunched up. He heard the gunshots echo throughout the base, the screams of both JSSDF and NERV Personnel and the growls of the invading aliens.

A squad of 4 JSSDF were running for their lives, clutching their H&Ks.

"The service elevator," the Sergeant leading them cried, "It's our only chance!"

They then noticed the staircase…and Shinji.

"Hey, it's one of the pilots," he cried. The squad stopped and walked up to him. Shinji remained motionless, holding his legs to himself.

The Sergeant reached for his radio, "Control, this is what's left of 3rd Platoon. We've located the Third Child. Orders?"

_Roger,_ the radio cackled, _Terminate immediately._

The Sergeant pointed his rifle at Shinji's head.

"Terminating pilot," he said, then at Shinji, "Don't blame me, kid!"

Misato was running up behind the squad, she had his pistol drawn and prepared to strike, when suddenly…

"SARGE!" one of the Grunts cried, "LOOK OUT!"

A zombie tore out of a vent above and grabbed the Sergeant.

"OH GOD!" he screamed, "HELP ME!"

The zombie hoisted him into the vent. They all then heard his terrified scream, then his head rolling out of the vent.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" another cried.

Suddenly, behind them Vortigaunts emerged. They charged up and fired, frying the JSSDF. Misato dove behind a corner.

'Run Shinji,' she cried in her mind, 'Get away!'

But Shinji just sat there as the Vortigaunt approached him, settling down their lightning. Shinji looked up at them as one of them stood right before him. It then reached out a hand and touched Shinji's head.

"Ikariiiii," Shinji heard the Vortigaunt whisper.

Shinji looked at the Vortigaunt studying him. He looked into it's eyes and saw warmth and caring. Like someone else's eyes.

Misato took this moment to jump out of cover. She stood her ground against them

"Get away from Shinji, you bastards!" she cried, pointing her gun at them.

The Vortigaunts spun around to state at her. They contemplated attacking, but they knew Katsuragi was close to Shinji.

They should know. **_She_** told them about Shinji's guardian.

The Vortigaunts stepped back from Shinji…and disappeared.

Misato had noticed something about them: They weren't wearing green collars or shackles. She ran up to Shinji.

"Shinji," she cried, bending down to hug him, "Are you ok?"

Shinji could only smile lightly, and reply, "I saw her."

Misato pulled back from him, "Huh?"

Shinji looked up at her and repeated, "I saw her."

Misato had no time to decipher Shinji's cryptic mind.

"We've got to get moving," Misato said, helping him to his feet, "It's not safe here."

Her point was proven when a Grunt landed behind her, a smoking hole in his chest. Gordon had caught up to them, and holding his Tau Cannon. He put it away and took out his pistol.

"Dr. Freeman," Shinji greeted him.

"Shinji," Gordon replied, smiling.

They ran up the staircase.

In control, Makato, Maya and the other technicians all this time had bravely stayed at their posts. All this time they attempted to direct other survivors to escape by opening doors and working whatever internal defences were still operational.

But now that the JSSDF have arrived…

"Makato," Maya said, "We have to get out of here. We've done all we can."

Makato nodded, grabbing his 9mm and a grenade, "We'll catch up with Misato, Shinji and Freeman. They're heading towards the service lift."

"What about Asuka?" Maya asked, concerned for the Second Child.

Makato bit his lip. Asuka was crawling through the ducts towards the EVA Cages. He was surprised that she was still alive.

"OH F#$#!"

He quickly turned around to see something breaking through the blast door.

'Here goes,' he thought.

The door was kicked down by an Alien Grunt. All guns pointed at it and fired. It fired back and everyone dove for cover, especially Maya, who ducked under her desk.

She wished she spent more time at the target range.

Makato aimed at its chest and soon it was brought down. Then more arrived.

"DIE YOU MOTHERF#$#ERS!" Makato cried.

The Alien Grunts begun to cut up the techs to pieces. One of them smashed through a terminal and grabbed Makato by the throat. He reached for the grenade and pulled the pin.

Maya dove out of cover. She was closest the door and saw Makato being held by the Alien Grunt, who was slowly crushing his skull.

'Run!' Makato mouthed the words to her.

Maya ran for the exit and before the Alien Grunts turned to her, the grenade went off, completely destroying control and everything in it. Maya was thrown from the explosion and landed outside control.

Where she lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 9: Deploying Unit 02

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Deploying Unit-02

* * *

Asuka crawled through the airway system of NERV, determined to reach Unit-02 and defend it against the JSSDF and the Xen invaders. She had witnessed first hand what was going on below her, as she saw NERV personnel butchered by the creatures and finished off by the JSSDF. 

Now it was the JSSDF that was being butchered. The creatures were coming out of hiding and attacking the Grunts. She saw this one guy being torn apart by a couple of zombies, splitting him in half, one holding the arms while the other the legs.

These grisly scenes didn't bother Asuka. She has scene the worst of war and can longer feel any kinds of emotion towards it. Well at least that's what she thought.

'Almost there,' she thought, 'I've gone over those ventilation maps a hundred times.'

She then look out of a grating and found she was above the EVA Cages. She kicked the grating down and watched it hit a catwalk, which was only 4 feet below her. She dropped down and was surprised to find the cages were uninhabited.

She saw Unit-02, her EVA. She smiled and made her way towards it, and to the plug. She tore it open and hopped in.

What she didn't notice was the Man in the Suit standing in what remained of the control room…and smiling as well.

"The time has come for your redemption, Pilot Sohryu," he said to no one in particular.

He was standing before a single remaining terminal, where he pressed a few buttons.

Asuka saw him from inside the EVA.

"Who the hell…" Asuka started, but found the exit-way above her was opening. Light from a setting sun rained down upon Unit-02.

Asuka gripped the controls and prepared to deploy.

'This time, I will not fail!' she thought, determined.

Unit-02 roared, shaking the NERV facility.

Gordon, Misato and Shinji heard the roar, as Gordon and Misato dispatched JSSDF that were foolish enough to get in their crosshairs. Shinji took cover behind them.

"Was that Unit-02?" Misato cried.

"KEEP FIRING!" Gordon cried back, scoring a head shot.

Just then Gordon noticed time slow down around him, before stopping still. Everything around him was frozen: Misato, Shinji, and the Grunts.

"Mr. Freeman," he heard the G-Man call to him, "Mission critical personnel in danger."

Gordon noticed a laser sight on Misato, coming from a Grunt in the shadows. Gordon pointed his rifle at him.

Then pulled the trigger…

Time was restored, and the Grunt's head exploded.

"That was close," Gordon said.

"What?" Misato asked, not noticing the fact she would have been shot.

"Oh…nothing," Gordon replied, clubbing a Grunt with the butt end of his rifle.

Meanwhile on the surface, the JSSDF Commander waited impatiently for news of the EVA Unit's capture.

"Status on the EVAs," the Commander said.

_Sir,_ the other line said, amidst gunfire, _We're pinned down near the cages. We can't make it…MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME…AHHHHH!_

The Commander shook his head vigorously, trying to get the scream out of his mind. He couldn't deny it, his men was dying.

"Sir!" an Officer ran into the command station, "Unit-02 has been activated."

"What?" the Commander replied, almost strained from the pressure of the situation.

In the EVA Cages, Unit-02 was ready to deploy.

"Let's do this!" Asuka said, smiling devilishly.

Unit-02 launched out of the bay, and out of the surface, amidst a whole column of JSSDF tanks and artillery, as well as Apache attack helicopters and Ospreys.

"HOLY SHIT…" a tank commander cried, "It's the red EVA. All units…DESTROY IT!"

The JSSDF fired upon it. Asuka took care to make sure they wouldn't hit her Umbilical Cable.

"Morons," Asuka cried, "You can't stop me!"

She proved it by trampling and kicking the tanks, before swatting the aircraft out of the sky. She then noticed the ships near the coast.

She dove into the water, and smashed them from below, before jumping back on the surface.

'This is easy,' she thought.

Suddenly, a massive beam of energy struck her from behind.

Asuka cried in pain.

"F#$#!" Asuka screamed.

Xen Mantis ships attacked, small one and large ones.

"What the…?" Asuka cried, "What the hell are you guys?"

Not expecting an answer, Unit-02 ran forward, arming her Prog Blade. She swung at them, but they evaded her strike.

They then swarmed in and begun to open fire, causing damage to Unit-02 armour.

'Finally, a challenge,' Asuka thought.

She charged forward and swung again, taking one of the big ships, smashing it to the ground, where it exploded. The other ships swerve to avoid her, then they dropped Alien Grunts on the ground below her, armed with large bazooka-like alien weapons.

The Alien Grunts begun to fire bolts of plasma.

"Ahh!" Asuka grunted, actually feeling pain.

She stomped on the Alien Grunts, allowing a Mantis ship to drop a couple more on the Unit-02, who were armed with alien drills. They begun to crack through the armour, drawing blood from the EVA.

The EVA screamed in pain.

"GET OFF ME!" Asuka screamed, brushing her back frantically with her hands.

She swatted them off, and in process taking out her cable.

"SHIT!" Asuka cried, realising she know has five minutes before her EVA shuts down, leaving her a sitting duck to both the JSSDF and the aliens.

But she stuck to her task, and went after the remaining Mantis craft, 5 more small ships.

They flew in formation as they dove at her, firing blast of lightning at her. Asuka and Unit-02 stood their ground.

Asuka, her eyes closed in focus, could see the ships in her mind. She then stuck forward, catching the ships by surprise.

She smashed all five ships out of the sky, with one kick. They crashed into the sea, before exploding.

Asuka smiled at herself, which took only 10 seconds, leaving her with plenty of time to take on the remaining JSSDF.

"Now to save Misato and baka-Shinji!" she said to herself, smiling.

She piloted Unit-02 back to NERV, not knowing that all this time someone was watching her, and smiling…

"Impressive," the G-Man thought, "Most impressive."

SUBJECT: Sohryu  
STATUS: Evaluation restarted.

Subject has proven worth in combat with Union craft. Subject can be coerced into joining our cause.

The G-Man, standing on the hill overlooking Tokyo-03, took out a cell-phone and dialled.

"Cubbage," he said, "Commence the Sterilisation procedure at once. The time has come for the traitors to pay for their crimes."

_Yes sir, _the other line replied, with authority, _Special Forces have already arrived at the sites. They will arrive here in 10 minutes._

"Excellent," the G-Man replied, "I will address the traitorous councillors myself."

He then put away his phone.

"Prepare to pay for your crimes, Lorenz."

He then stepped through a portal…into the unknown once again.


	11. Chapter 10: Sayonara SEELE

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Sayonara SEELE

* * *

On the other side of the planet in the United States, Massachusetts, the First Branch of NERV was getting ready to deploy their Mass Produced EVA. 

Everyone was at his or her posts as the white-coloured, incredibly ugly EVA was being readied for deployment.

"Inserting Kaworu Dummy Plug," a female technician in the control room said, pushing buttons.

The Dummy Plug was inserted into the EVA.

"All systems go," another technician said, "Verify target: NERV Japan."

Meanwhile standing guard outside the facility, which was situated on the surface, two guards stood watch.

"Godd#$#," one of them said, "This is so f#$#ing boring."

"I agree," the other said, lighting a cigarette.

Suddenly…

"ACK!"

The guard felt cold steel slice into his neck.

"KKK!"

And so did the other guard. They're bodies dropped on the concrete ground and standing by their corpses was a masked woman dressed in tight leather. She reached for her radio.

"The entrance is sealed," she reported, "Set the bomb!"

In the control room, the power suddenly went off.

"Hey," the chief tech said, "What's going on."

Suddenly, they all heard a massive explosion!

"SON OF A BITCH!" a technician cried.

The entrance was blown in, taking out several personnel and guards. One of them got up groggily from the floor, and saw a group of heavily armed men dressed in black, standing where the large metallic door was.

"Oh no," he moaned.

He then felt a bullet hit him in the head, ending his short career with NERV.

The NERV branch in the United Kingdom was also in chaos. In control, the staff had barred the door while they heard the transmissions of distress from the surface

This is surface control, where under attack by Black Operatives. I repeat: Black Ops have engaged us…no…wait…AHHH!

_OH GOD NO! PLEASE…_

_MERCY!_

Black Ops rappelled down from their Ospreys and begun to massacre everyone in the NERV facility in Britain.

They breached the facility…

"This is Strike Force Charlie to commander Cubbage," an Assassin said into his com, "We've breached the complex."

_Good work,_ the person on the other line said, _Secure the Evangelion Unit and extract any technology that you find. As for the personnel: No witnesses._

"Yes sir," the Black Op said, loading his submachine-gun, then thought 'This is easier than Black Mesa.' He recalled his near escape from the dreaded Black Mesa Research Facility.

At the NERV facility in China, bodies of the dead personnel lined the blood-splattered hallways. Black Op Assassins patrolled the corridors, finishing off any that were still alive and breathing. A female assassin noticed movement among the bodies and put a stop to it with her silenced M4.

The control room was no better. Dead technicians slumped over their terminals as Black Ops admired their handiwork, while a female assassin was working a terminal and Black Ops officer busy communicating…

"We've secured NERV China," the Black Ops officer said, "We are currently reprogramming Unit-08 and are extracting the technology we can find here."

_Has the package been delivered, captain? _a raspy voice on the other line asked,

"It's been delivered sir," the officer said, "It will detonate in 30 minutes."

_Excellent, you have all done very well. My employers will be most pleased that when **they** arrive, there won't be anything for them._

The Black Op smiled, "Thank you sir. Out!"

He then turned to the assassin working the laptop.

"Report."

"Unit-08 has been reprogrammed, sir," the assassin replied, "Setting destination."

She typed some more, and sure enough the words of the new destination appeared on her screen in red letters.

SEELE COMMAND, ISRAEL.

SEELE all this time was located beneath what remained under Jerusalem, Israel. Inside the massive subterranean facility, the council members and SEELE's supposedly leader Keel Lorenz met. There wasn't much of Lorenz left, him being almost rebuilt into a cyborg.

The twelve SEELE members were seated in the meeting room.

"The time has almost arrived, brothers," Lorenz begun, "The EVAs will soon be ours, Freeman and Ikari will soon be finished and with Instrumentality and with the arrival of the Union, there will be nothing but good times ahead for all of humanity."

"Breen hasn't arrived in Jerusalem yet," SEELE-06 said, "We cannot begin Instrumentality without him."

"Breen is of no importance to us," Lorenz said, "Neither is the Supreme head of NERV."

"You can't be referring to **_him_**?" SEELE-02 asked, worried.

"All this time, he hasn't noticed our own plans behind his back," Lorenz said, "For he was too occupied with Black Mesa and Freeman, he does not know that we intend to control this pitiful world with the Union by our sides."

"But what if he was to find out?" SEELE-07 asked.

"He will never find out," Lorenz replied, smiling, "He trusts us. His employers trust us."

"Trust is a subject we should discuss, Mr. Lorenz," a sinister voice echoed around him.

Everyone froze in horror.

'Oh God,' Lorenz thought.

Emerging from the shadows was the G-Man, accompanied by 2 Black Ops.

"Master!" Lorenz cried, "Wha…what brings you here?"

"Many disturbing issue bring me here," the G-Man said, frowning.

"We can explain," SEELE-07 begun, "We would never betray…"

Suddenly, the Black Ops fired their submachine-guns at him. His bullet riddled body slumped over the desk. The council member's faces were that of horror.

The G-Man cleared his throat, before going on, "Why do you think I established SEELE and NERV, Mr. Lorenz?"

"To protect Earth from the Angels," Lorenz answered, panic slipping into his voice, "For humanity…"

"For my employers," the G-Man corrected.

"R…right," Lorenz said, wiping his forebrow.

The G-Man smiled, "You look anxious, Lorenz."

"Do...do I?" Lorenz said.

The G-Man begun to circle the table, his Black Ops standing guard.

"I know what you councillors are thinking," the G-Man said in his raspy tone, "How can the Supreme head of NERV know of our intentions? How can the Supreme Head of NERV put his faith in an individual like Freeman? Why isn't he stopping Third Impact? I can answer that."

The G-Man stopped walking and stood behind Lorenz.

"My faith in Gordon Freeman and the pilots are strong," the G-Man said, "I have persuaded my employers tirelessly in accepting them as well. Anything that would stop the Union from conquering all life in the universe."

Lorenz frowned.

"No one can stop the Union," Lorenz argued, "They control most of the universe and when they arrive here on Earth, they will take it over and destroy Freeman and those inept children."

The G-Man smiled, "Now I know who managed to extract you from Antarctica and give you back your sight, Mr. Lorenz. And that you owe them a debt. "

Lorenz mouth opened in shock.

"Before you all die, there is no harm in telling you this," the G-Man said, "I knew from the start you people would turn to the Union, just like Breen, it was part of my little game that involves the Angels and NERV Japan. I oversaw the battles between the Angels and the pilots, not to mention their overall progress. Especially Shinji Ikari."

"The traitor Gendo Ikari's son!" SEELE-04 exclaimed.

"Exactly," the G-Man said, "By rights, Third Impact should have happened. But I personally saw to it that it didn't happen."

"YOU SAT US ALL UP!" Lorenz cried.

"You could say that," the G-Man smirked, "And now that I have found willing prospective recruits, I have no use for you councillors, or SEELE and NERV for that matter."

"But…!" SEELE-10 tried to protest, but ended up getting shot by the Black Ops. The blood now stained the table.

"The NERVs will now be sterilised. The technology found there will be taken to secure locations and you people will now die by your own creations…no…**_my _**creations."

"The Mass-Produced EVAs?" Lorenz cried again.

The G-Man nodded, "Goodbye SEELE. When you go to hell, expect all those that Freeman will slay in the future to keep you company."

The G-Man smiled and he and his Black Ops were teleported out of the room.

Uncertainty faced Lorenz. He and SEELE had betrayed his employees, and now they were paying the price.

"What have we done?" Lorenz moaned.

Suddenly, several huge lances tore into the room, tearing the councillors apart. Lorenz screamed as he was eviscerated.

The white coloured MP EVA were attacking the ruins of Jerusalem, driving their lances deep into it. Then they sat about tearing the city apart, then they turned on one another.

The last surviving MP EVA self-destructed, at the same time as the NERVs around the globe, except Japan, was destroyed by the nuclear warheads brought in by the Black Ops.

SEELE was now history, along with most of NERV.


	12. Chapter 11: JSSDF Smashed

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 11 – JSSDF Smashed

* * *

"SHIT, TAKE COVER!" the JSSDF Officer cried as Gordon fired upon him and his men.

Gordon scored another kill, bullets penetrating the chest of a Grunt. He cried in agony as he fell.

'Man, these f$#$ers are easy!' Gordon thought, smiling, noting the fact their wore body-hugging suits instead of armour.

The Marines back at Black Mesa were difficult to kill, as they wore those Powered Combat Vests, but these so-called Grunts were hell easy.

And all this time, Misato and Shinji noticed that Gordon showed no compassion in dealing with the JSSDF.

'Dr. Freeman's incredible,' Shinji thought, 'He'd probably stand his ground against an Angel.'

'Where can we get more guys like him?' Misato thought.

The remaining JSSDF Grunts turned tail and ran towards the lift. Gordon smiled and pulled out his Gauss Gun. He charged it up and fired, drilling through the Grunts in a straight line, like a Rail.

"There's the lift," Gordon said, "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly, Gordon's suit begun to pick up radio transmissions from someone familiar on the surface.

_Mein Gott! The whole JSSDF is here!_

Thinking fast, Misato pulled out her communicator and begun setting it to the appropriate frequency. She couldn't pick up any more NERV personnel in the whole of the complex, as they were all dead.

"Asuka?" Misato cried.

_Misato?_ Asuka replied, both from Gordon's suit and the communicator, _Damn, I thought you were all dead. What the hell's going on here?_

Gordon snatched the communicator.

"It's a very long story!" Gordon said.

_Who the f#$# is that? _Asuka asked sternly.

Gordon shuddered, "Listen, we're coming up through the service elevator to the surface. Can you cover us?"

_Errr…all right, _Asuka replied, _There's a shit-load of JSSDF up here._

"Just keep them busy!" Gordon said, then tossing the communicator back to Misato.

"You heard the guy," Misato said, "See you up here."

She closed the communicator.

"We should…go now," Shinji said.

Misato and Gordon nodded.

"Follow me," Gordon said determined, holding his Gauss Gun.

The JSSDF outpost outside NERV was in chaos. Troops, tanks and jeeps were rushing everywhere, preparing to face Freeman and Unit-02.

The Commander himself was perspiring with fear. Freeman was tearing the JSSDF apart from the inside while Unit-02 was tearing them apart from the outside.

'What the hell is this man?' he thought, 'This can't be happening. Fighting Angels was easier than this.'

"SIR!" a tech cried, "The Red EVA is heading for our position."

The Commander nodded, than grabbed the com link.

"Soldiers of the Japanese Strategic Self-Defence Force," he begun.

Everyone outside heard his voice from the speakers of his mobile command post.

_Prepare to defend yourselves._

The Grunts loaded up their weapons: Submachine-guns, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, grenades, everything.

A sergeant was leading a squad towards the service lift.

"Follow me!" he cried, "We gotta stop Freeman!"

In the elevator, Gordon loaded his Gauss Gun. He had plenty of power for it and knew he would be facing both ground armour and airborne.

"Where did you get that?" Shinji asked.

"Black Mesa," Gordon replied, "It was an experimental weapon."

'Black Mesa,' Misato thought, 'That sounds familiar.'

Gordon then reached forward and pulled the emergency break, stopping the elevator.

Misato's mind snapped, "What the hell are you doing?"

Gordon turned to her, "They're waiting for us up there. We have to plan this out."

Misato nodded, seeing sense, "We do we do?"

"We fight our way out!" Gordon explained, "Unit-02 can provide support. We'll jack the nearest jeep and drive to the nearest 5 Star Hotel."

Misato smiled, then Gordon handed her his M4.

"You can cover me," Gordon said.

"What do I do?" Shinji asked, knowing he wouldn't be forced to do this, but decided he needed to do something to help.

"Just stay out of the way of the bullets," Gordon replied.

"Err…ok," Shinji, said, hesitantly.

Gordon nodded, before noticing there was an escape hatch above them.

"Say Misato," Gordon begun, smiling, "Do you still have that grenade you swiped from that decapitated Grunt?"

On the surface, guns were trained on the service lift doors.

"All right," a sergeant said, .50 at the ready, "When the doors open, give that bespectacled bastard your best shot!"

"Yes sir," the Grunts replied.

Sure enough the doors opened and they fired.

"DIE YOU MOTHERF#$#ING SCIENTIST!" the sergeant cried, letting loose his Desert Eagle.

They stopped firing when they realised…

"Hey, the lifts not up," a Grunt cried.

The doors were open, but the lift wasn't there.

"Check it out corporal," the sergeant ordered, "We'll cover you."

"Yes sir," another Grunt acknowledged.

Grenade Launcher in hand, he slowly walked towards the elevator shaft, and looked down.

Sure enough, the lift was frozen still down there. The corporal smiled and pointed his launcher down there.

"Got you, Freeman," he said.

Suddenly, someone who was climbing up the shaft ladder grabbed his launcher from below and pulled.

"What the he…ARGH!"

The Grunt fell a few meters, before hitting the roof of the lift with a sickening thud. The launcher landing in the car through the hatch.

"OH SHIT!" the sergeant cried, seeing his man fall.

A grenade was hurled from the emptiness of the elevator shaft.

"GRENADE!"

It went off, taking out the group of JSSDF with it's blast. The sergeant was thrown back, landing on the ground.

Then, emerging from the shaft was the man himself: Gordon Freeman.

"Oh God no!" the sergeant groaned in pain.

The lift car then reached the surface behind Gordon, out emerging Misato and Shinji. Misato was holding the grenade launcher.

Gordon wasted no time; he pulled out his 9mm and shot the sergeant in the head, before turning to Shinji and Misato.

"Let's go," he said.

They then heard a massive roar. Out in the distance was Unit-02, running towards NERV.

"About time," Misato said.

In the EVA, Asuka was pushing herself to her own limit…that is if she had any limits.

'Only a minute left,' she thought.

She saw the guys down there: Shinji, Misato, and some guy in a Hazard Suit.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, Ospreys and Apaches converged on her, letting loose barrels of missiles and Vulcan.

"This is Eagle Thrust 7, bring that bitch down!" an Osprey pilot said.

Unit-02 knocked them out of the sky, before noticing another batch of JSSDF choppers heading towards NERV.

Gordon saw this…

"RUN!" he cried.

Grabbing Shinji's hand, Misato and Gordon ran from the lift, knowing missiles would have locked on to them. They were right, as the elevator shaft went up in smoke.

Gordon charged his Tau Cannon and fired at the Ospreys. He destroyed a rotor and the Osprey's fell out of the sky, it's occupant's screams echoing from his suit.

"TANKS!" Shinji cried, letting go of Misato's hand.

A column of tanks rolled towards them. Misato began firing grenades from her 'burrowed' launcher, which exploded on impact and took one out. Gordon charged up another round of Gauss and fired, taking out another.

'Damn,' Misato thought, 'There's too many of them.'

Suddenly, Unit-02 foot came down before them, taking out the other tanks. The guys smiled.

"That was close," Gordon said.

His suit and Misato's communicator emitted Asuka's transmission.

_You guys_, Asuka begun, _I got less then 20 seconds. I'll soften up that JSSDF encampment for you. I'll then eject._

"You do that," Misato acknowledged, "We'll you see on the ground."

_Will do_, Asuka replied.

Asuka smiled in her EVA as she ran towards the encampment and begun crushing everything she can find: Tanks, jeeps, trucks and troops. The JSSDF began to scatter under Asuka's relentless assault.

In the mobile command post…

"GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" the Commander screamed, fearing imminent death. This whole ordeal had left him weak of mind and almost sanity.

"Yes sir," the driver cried.

The post begun to navigate through the burning wreckage of JSSDF armour, before receiving a mighty kick to the side from Unit-02. It flew a few feet in the air, before crashing down before Gordon, who had gone ahead of Misato and Shinji.

'HOLY CRAP!' Gordon thought, 'She wasted that entire camp in 15 seconds.'

In Unit-02, Asuka felt everything shut down.

"Well, it's been fun" she sighed, before ejecting.

Her plug was blasted out of Unit-02 and, quite coincidentally, landed right next to Gordon, who jumped out of the way.

Gordon walked up to the plug. He touched the plug door, before tearing it open. LCL splashed onto his suit, before he reached in and lifted Asuka out, before laying her on the ground.

'This is the pilot of Unit-02?' she thought.

Asuka opened her eyes slowly, looking up at Gordon softly. She was quick to react…

"HEY LET GO OF ME, BRAINIAC," Asuka wailed, standing up quickly.

"I beg your pardon?" Gordon said, stung.

She then noticed Shinji and Misato running up towards her and Gordon.

"ASUKA," Shinji cried, "HEY ASUKA!"

Asuka smiled softly and nodded.

They reached them, breathing harshly from running.

"You…you're alive," Misato said, catching her breath.

"You don't think I'd let an alien invasion and a half-arsed military organisation bring me down?" Asuka said humorously, folding her arms and turning up her nose.

"Of course not," Misato said smiling, before turning to Gordon, "Dr. Gordon Freeman, this is Asuka Langley Sohryu, pilot of Unit-02."

Gordon smiled at her, despite being insulted a second ago.

Asuka looked at him blankly, before thinking, 'Freeman? Where have I heard that name before.'

"Err…Asuka?" Shinji spoke up.

Asuka woke herself up from her thoughts, before saying, "Oh, ah…great to me you, Dr. Nerdlinger, I mean Freeman."

"Likewise," Gordon said, trying not to frown.

He then remembered the totalled JSSDF command vehicle a yard before them.

"I'm gonna go check out that vehicle," Gordon said, "Whoever's in charge of this military organisation may be in it."

He then turned to the group behind him.

"Wait here," he said with a serious look.

He then walked menacingly towards the vehicle, exchanging his Gauss Gun with his crowbar.

'Whoever's in command of these military pricks here,' he thought, 'He has hell to pay!"


	13. Chapter 12: Third Impact is Nigh

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Third Impact is Nigh

* * *

Gordon walked up to the wrecked mobile command post, crowbar in hand. He climbed up to the top of it, where the door was, where he begun tear it open with his crowbar, driving it through the slightly melted metal. He stopped when he heard pleading from within it.

"Please…you gotta help me. Freeman's outside my door…you've gotta deploy it NOW! Destroy this god-forsaken place!"

Gordon finally tore it open, where he jumped into the post. What greeted him were smashed terminals, dead technicians, officers…and the Commander himself who was cowering in a corner, holding a radio.

Gordon moved up to him, pistol in hand, where he pointed it at his head.

"No please," the Commander begun, "I was just following orders from…"

Gordon grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and held him against the wall.

"Alright JSSDF," Gordon begun, glaring, "You're going to answer me these few questions. Number 1: Who sent you?"

The Commander gulped, "SEELE ordered gave us orders from behalf of the United Nation. It was over the security of the planet."

"All right," Gordon said loosing his hold on the Commander, then pushing him onto the ground, "Question number 2: Why are you here in the first place? Is it more than containing the alien infestation here?"

The Commander shook his head, "No, no…we were sent here to stop Gendo Ikari from initiating Third Impact. They said nothing about an alien invasion.

Gordon's mind stopped. Gendo's going to start Third Impact? The Commander of NERV was going to destroy the Earth for God-knows what reasons? He should have gotten wind of all this earlier.

'Oh my God,' he thought, his grip on his gun loosening, 'My objective was here all along.'

The JSSDF commander seized this opportunity. He charged at Gordon, knocking the gun of his hand, before punching him in the face, knocking his glasses off.

The Commander smiled maniacally, "You should have let the JSSDF do their job, Freeman. Now you've doomed the whole planet."

The Commander reached for the Desert Eagle and pointed it at Gordon's head.

"DIE SCIENTIST!" the Commander cried for the last time.

One gunshot later, the Commander rolled off Freeman and lay on the ground, dead. Gordon looked up and saw Misato, her gun pointing down at him.

Gordon nodded in thanks, before bending over and picking up his glasses. He examined them, before putting them back on.

After helping Gordon get out of the vehicle, he was quick to explain the current situation.

"WHAT?" Asuka cried.

"Gendo's going to start Third Impact!" Gordon moaned, "I should have taken care of him when I had the f#$#ing chance!"

He held his head in his hands in despair.

"This is probably got to do with that Angel stored in Terminal Dogma," Misato said.

Gordon looked up at her, blankly.

"There's a Angel in the complex?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah," Misato said, "It's Lilith."

Gordon's mind flashed. He smiled.

"There's still time!" he cried, picking up an assault rifle from a dead Grunt, "If we kill the Angel, then Third Impact won't happen."

Asuka stared at Gordon as if he was crazy, "How the hell are you gonna do that?"

Gordon, still smiling, said, "I have my ways. I'm going down there while you guys stay put. If I'm not back in half and hour, get as far away from the city as you can."

Misato eyes softened, "But…"

Gordon stared back sadly, still smiling, "I've got to stop Gendo, or this planet is doomed."

Misato nodded, then said, "Try to find Rei as well. She's probably with Gendo as well."

"I will," Gordon said.

As he turned to run back to the facility, Shinji spoke up, "Hey Dr. Freeman-san?"

Gordon turned his head toward him.

Shinji smiled lightly, "Thank you for saving us."

Gordon smiled, "You're welcome."

Gordon ran up to the service elevator hatch. The lift was destroyed.

'It's gonna be a long climb down,' he thought.

He carefully lowered himself onto the ladder, where he begun his painful descent down.

'Jeez. Why does super secret research facilities have to half a mile underground,' he thought, 'I just don't know!'

Meanwhile in the facility, Kouzou walked through the bloodied hallways of NERV, gun in hand. He knew Gendo would be heading for Terminal Dogma with Ayanami.

"Where are you hiding?" he said to himself as he made his way to Gendo's office.

Gordon soon reached the facility, where he jumped on the wrecked elevator car. He climbed in and stepped through the shattered door, carbine at the ready.

He surveyed the scene before the elevator: An almost alien habitat, complete with blood and bodies of NERV and JSSDF personnel.

He stepped forward slowly.

'It's quiet,' he thought, thinking on the cliche where any moment now creatures would flood the facility.

He then stepped on one of those Xenian cockroaches.

As if on cue the aliens would sought refuge at the lower levels of the facility to avoid the JSSDF, attacked. Zombies busted through the walls and floors around him.

'Here we go,' Gordon thought.

He begun firing, picking his shots while running. He had to find a way to reach Gendo, and fast. He rifle-clubbed this one zombie, knocking the crab off and leaving a partially destroyed head, whose face was that of a silent scream.

Zombies began to crowd. Gritting his teeth and reaching for his crowbar, dropping his assault rifle, he begun to hack his way through the hordes of Xenian undead.

Gordon reached for a grenade, and pulled the pin. He pushed his way through and dived, avoiding the explosion, which scattered parts of zombie around the place, adding yellow to the red splattered walls.

He begun sprinting towards the office, jumping over bodies of human and alien alike. He was near Gendo's office when…

"Oh shit."

He saw Kouzou, lying against the wall near the door into Gendo's office. He was still alive and holding his side. He looked up at Gordon, and smiled painfully.

"Still alive I see, Freeman?"

Gordon nodded and bent down.

"God, I'm such a fool," Kouzou said, "I should have killed Ikari when I had the chance. But him and me, we had history.

"That understandable," Gordon said, "Listen, there's still time to stop Third Impact. If I can get down there I can destroy Lilith and prevent whatever plan Gendo has."

"I see Katsuragi told you about Lilith," Kouzou said sitting up, but pain brought him down, "Gendo plans to merge Rei with Lilith and with the Third Impact will begin."

Gordon looked at him, confused, "Merge Ayanami with the Angel? He can he do that?"

"It's complicated," Kouzou explained, "You've got to down there and stop Gendo. Ritsuko went down there earlier and she may need your help."

'Dr. Akagi?' Gordon thought. He had only seen he for a couple of minutes, before she disappeared when the aliens struck.

Gordon stood up, "How do I get down to Terminal Dogma?"

"There's a secret elevator in the office. The button for it is under Gendo's desk," Kouzou explained, then added, "Before you go…"

"Yeah!"

"**_He_** sent you, didn't he?"

Gordon looked down at him, eyebrows crossed.

"We both work for him. We're all pawns in his game, but I made the mistake of undermining his authority and siding with Gendo and his benefactors," Kouzou sighed, knowing the situation he's in.

"The man in the suit?" Gordon asked.

Kouzou nodded, "He told me you would come. After Black Mesa was destroyed, he contacted me and told everything that would happen, that you would be able to save humanity from Third Impact and the Union."

Gordon had no time. He didn't catch that last bit: Union.

"I'll be back for you," Gordon said, "Just sit tight."

Kouzou nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

Gordon nodded, and stepped into the office, pistol in hand.


	14. Chapter 13: Terminal Dogma

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Terminal Dogma

* * *

Gordon stepped into the office, it's darkness the first to greet him. Pistol in hand, he scanned the room as he walked up to the desk. He noticed a remote on it. He picked it up.

'Curious,' he thought, 'Wonder if…?'

He pushed a button and a secret door opened, revealing a lift. Gordon smiled and stepped up to it. He then looked back at the desk and it's drawers.

'Oh…why not?' he thought.

He begun going through the drawers.

'Nothing, nothing,' he thought as he checked the first two, 'Hey, what's this?'

He was holding some paperwork that had the Black Mesa logo stamped on it. Having no time to go through them, he stored them in his suit, before stepping into the lift, where he pushed the only button in it, which he assumed it leads to Terminal Dogma.

The elevator hummed as it made it's decent.

As he travelled down, he thought about the people he met…

There was Misato Katsuragi: She had fought alongside him all this time. Determined and fearless, if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have made it this far.

Shinji Ikari: A really nice, if not angst-ridden teenage boy. Gordon had wished he had gotten to know him better, or at least have seen him pilot Unit-01.

Rei Ayanami: He had only met her briefly, but sensed there was something peculiar about this girl. Now he was going to try and save her.

Asuka Langley Sohryu: It was official that she was clearly a bitch.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated at the task at hand: Stopping Third Impact and Instrumentality.

His target was Commander Ikari. He hated the guy the minute he met him, because that he views him and everyone at NERV as mere tools in his ploys, including his own son Shinji.

'Poor kid,' he thought sympathetically, 'He's worse off than I was.'

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He loaded his 9mm pistol. He had a bullet for Gendo.

If fact, he was going to stop Instrumentality one bullet at time.

What greeted him outside the lift was darkness, he switched on his flashlight. The air was thin and misty. He didn't let that bother him, as he stepped out of the elevator, gun at the ready. He was in Terminal Dogma, and the last place in the world.

He walked slowly through the mist, it separating as he tread through it.

'It's always a dank, dark area,' Gordon throughout, pondering this cliched scenario of the good guy confronting the bad guy in a final showdown deep in the bowels of the enemy fortress.

He walked through Terminal Dogma, taking in it's mind-screwing environment.

'What the hell built this place?' he thought, 'It can't be human.'

He stopped before something that made his blood run cold. He loosened the grip on his pistol for the second time.

'Of God,' he thought, 'This can't be!'

It was Rei Ayanami. It was about 5 of them; they were within glass tubes, either dead or in stasis. They were numbered. The sight sickened him that humans have tried to create life.

He looked closer at one of the Rei's. Her face was peaceful, as if she was sleeping., and was in death. But what caught her eye was what was tatooed above her left breast:

The Black Mesa Research Facility logo.

He knew from the start that he would not escape from that forsaken place completely. The name itself would linger with him for the rest of his life. Not just the truth that Rei was a clone but that Black Mesa is involved with everything here in NERV.

Gordon heard noises and voices around the corner.

'Game time!' he thought.

Gordon ran through the mists, gun in hand as he moved to the source of the sounds he heard.

Sure enough, he found them near some strange machines, Gendo with Ritsuko and Rei. Rei was stripped naked and she was standing behind the Commander, who was holding a Desert Eagle and pointing it at Ritsuko. Gordon ducked behind a pillar as he watched. He noticed Rei wasn't didn't have the Black Mesa logo on her; he then looked away from her and focused on the action ahead.

"Why Gendo?" Ritsuko cried, "Why all this?"

"Because," Gendo replied calmly, "Because this world is about to be destroyed and it's salvation lies in Rei."

"What about Freeman?" Ritsuko shot back, "He was our only hope and you get him killed by the JSSDF. And your own son, Shinji…"

"The Third Child was weak," Gendo said, "I had no more use for him. As for Freeman, he should not have come here."

Ritsuko couldn't stand it any more. She dove at Gendo, who smacked her across the face with his gun, sending her onto the ground. He aimed it at her, clicking it.

"Yui awaits me, doctor," Gendo said glaring down at her, "As for you, it was fun while it lasted."

Gordon decided to act. He dove from his hiding place and fired into the air, stopping him as all heads turned to him.

"Dr. Freeman-san," Rei greeted, "You have survived."

Gordon smiled at her, "Thanks."

He then turned to Gendo, gun pointing at him. "This has gone far enough, Ikari."

"You're wrong Freeman!" Gendo exclaimed, "Not enough."

Gordon helped Ritsuko onto her feet; his gun still trained on him.

"Why Ikari?" Gordon asked, "Why cause another Impact? She's gone and is not coming back."

Gordon mind crashed.

'What did I just say?' he thought.

Gendo gritted his teeth, "You've interfered in my affairs for too long. You should not have come here."

"You should be saying that to Fuyutsuki," Gordon said, "He arranged to bring me here to stop Instrumentality. And that is what I am going to do!"

"You cannot stop Instrumentality, Freeman," Gendo warned, "Only be killing Rei could you prevent it. You do have the courage to point your gun at a child."

Gordon blinked. This guy was a psycho.

"Maybe not," Gordon replied glaring, "But I can kill you!"

"Wrong!" Gendo smiled, pointing his gun at Gordon.

"NO!" Ritsuko cried, throwing herself in front of Gordon.

"AKAGI!" Gordon cried.

Gendo fired and hit Ritsuko in the chest. Gordon caught her in his arms, her blood on his already stained Hazard Suit. Gordon stared into her fading eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Gordon asked her softly, his eyes softening.

Ritsuko just smiled lightly before speaking softly which made Gordon's heart melt...

"Mother, I'm coming…"

She then grew lax. Gordon let her fall from him onto the misty ground.


	15. Chapter 14: For Humanity

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 14 – For Humanity

* * *

Gendo stared at the body of Ritsuko with wide eyes. This was the first time in his life; he had ever killed someone. He did order that agent Kaji terminated, but that was different. This time he pulled the trigger, not one of his 'tools.'

As for Gordon, rage built up inside him. The killing has gone too far.

"IKARI!" Gordon screamed, firing his 9mm. Gendo grabbed Rei's hand and ran with her into the darkness.

Gordon chased after him, gritting his death. He was practically on the edge, with the massive loss of life affecting his mind. He ran as fast as could in to the dark, where he stopped.

"Huh?" Gordon cried.

It was a small lab with a medical table and some machines. He had found where Rei was 'born.' He didn't have time to gaze, as a loud gunshot was heard and a bullet hit him in the chest, sending him falling backwards. His suit managed to deflect the bullet, but it still hurt like hell.

"AH!" Gordon cried.

Gendo emerged from the shadows, this time without Rei. Gordon got up, grabbing his crowbar. Gendo punched him in the face, but Gordon retaliated by swinging his bar and striking him in the gut. Gendo didn't flinch as he struck Gordon's hand, causing him to drop his crowbar.

Gordon then punched Gendo in the face, but in his maddened rage, Gendo kept going, taking his .50 and shooting Gordon in the leg.

"F#$#!" Gordon swore as he fell to the ground, a triumphant Gendo standing above him.

"I don't want to do this, Freeman," Gendo spoke in his usual monotone voice, "But you leave me no choice."

"F$#$ YOU!" Gordon spat angrily at Gendo, "YOU'LL KILL ALL OF US!"

"You just don't understand, Freeman," Gendo said, "With Instrumentality, all of humanity will be united and glorified into one magnificent creature." He indicated Rei, who stepped out of the darkness.

Gordon noticed Rei, looking all innocent and passive. Gendo reloaded his gun.

"Rei Ayanami," Gordon cried, holding his leg.

"Yes, Dr. Freeman-san," Rei replied.

"Why do you pilot the EVA?"

Rei blinked, "To protect humanity."

"Well," Gordon said, "You are about to fail humanity!"

Gendo kicked Gordon in the face, forgetting about his gun as he bent down toward Gordon.

"Do not listen to him, Rei," Gendo said smiling, who begun strangling Gordon, "He'll be gone soon."

Rei watched Gendo choking Gordon as she thought, 'Freeman-san is desperate to stop Instrumentality. Does he believe that there is another way to save humanity, rather then combining it into one form? But I must obey the commander and merge with Lilith.'

Gordon painfully looked into Rei's, who just stared back. She saw the pleading in his eyes. Rei looked down at the floor, before looking up at the Freeman. She nodded, picking up the crowbar.

Gendo looked behind at Rei, "What are you…?"

Rei then smashed the bar against Gendo's face, swatting his glasses off him. He released his grip on Gordon, who breathed deeply and then suddenly kicked Gendo off of him and got up.

"No more!" Gordon cried, before giving Gendo a mighty punch.

Gendo was sent flying into the machinery. He screamed as electrical currents surged from the machines and emitted through his body. Then one flash of green light later, he was gone.

Gordon stared at what just happened. Rei had just saved his life from certain death. He turned to Rei, nodding thankfully.

"Dr. Freeman-san," Rei acknowledged him, smiling softly.

Gordon smiled back, before looking down at Gendo's glasses, lying on the floor. He put a foot out and crushed it.

'I hope you'll forgive me Shinji,' Gordon thought, then sighed, 'Of course you will."

Gordon grinded the glasses underneath his feet in triumph, relieved to have defeated a strong enemy. He wiped the sweat off his brow and rubbed his neck. It stung and had finger marks on it.

'I struck him in the face and that didn't affect him,' Gordon thought, "When Rei did, he went down.'

"Dr. Freeman-san?"

Gordon turned to Rei's way, seeing that the naked girl was standing there disciplinary. Gordon adverted his eyes from her, feeling like a dick for staring at a nude 15-year-old.

"Rei," Gordon begun.

"Yes, Dr. Freeman-san?" Rei acknowledged him.

"Take me to Lilith."

Rei stared at him questioningly, before replying, "Yes, Doctor. Please follow me."

Rei lead Gordon through the bowels of Terminal Dogman, Gordon taking in the surroundings.

'This place definitely could not have been built by people,' he thought, 'Even by **_these _**people here.'

Soon they were standing before it.

"Oh…my God," Gordon said softly to himself.

He stared up at the massive creature. It's purple face and multiple eyes garnering most of his attention. He wiped his mouth, his hand sweaty, as was filled with a strong notion of fear.

This Angel reminded him of Nihilanth, the monstrosity behind all the death and destruction back at Black Mesa. The deaths of his friends and colleagues.

That battle with Nihilanth was intense. When he unloaded clip after clip into the floating baby-like creature, when was struck by it's green displacement shots and in order to finally kill it, he had to destroy it's brain. He used the crowbar to do that. Then when the creature was about to explode, the G-Man saved him.

So much of NERV was reminding him of Black Mesa. They had to be linked in more ways than one.

He sorted his thoughts out and returned to reality. He took out his Tau Cannon, which was also known as the Gauss Gun.

"What would happen if I killed Lilith?" Gordon queried aloud.

"Then Third Impact and Instrumentality would no longer become possible," Rei responded.

"How do you kill an Angel?" Gordon asked again, still staring up at Lilith.

"The core of the Angel must be destroy," Rei explained.

"Where's the core then?"

Rei pointed up to it's chest. Gordon nodded and took aim. He charged up the gun…

"I hope this works," Gordon said.

He let go of the trigger. A blue beam of energy fired from the gun and pierced the Angel. It screamed…

Meanwhile, Misato was busy hot-wiring a jeep that luckily wasn't destroyed, while Shinji and Asuka watched.

"You need any help?" Shinji asked.

"Not needed," Misato replied.

Suddenly, they all heard the scream coming from a mile and a half underground.

"What was that?" Asuka cried.

"I don't know," Shinji replied, then thought, 'Could that be…?'

Gordon had blown a hole in Lilith's chest, exposing the core. Gordon charged again.

'This is for humanity,' he thought, a determined look on his face.

He fired again.

The Angel's core exploded in it's chest. It screamed out loud, shaking the facility once again of it's bolts. It then begun to disintegrate slowly from the head, until it became nothing but dust and joining it's fellow Angel's in death.

Gordon had down it. He sat on the ground, puffed out from fighting an alien invasion, a botched military clean up, NERV's bastard Commander and now an Angel. He would probably go down in history as the only man to kill an Angel with only a prototype phaser gun.

He felt proud.

"Is…is it over?" Gordon asked Rei hesitantly, who was still standing and staring at Gordon.

Rei nodded, smiling softly, "Third Impact has been aborted."

Gordon smiled; things were starting to come round. He noticed a lab coat lying on the ground. He picked it up and tossed it to Rei.

She put it on, relieved to be clothed.

"We must leave immediately, Dr. Freeman-san," Rei said.

Gordon nodded and stood up, Gauss Gun in hand.


	16. Chapter 15: Escape

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Escape

* * *

On the surface, Misato had finally got the jeep working.

"Yeah!" she cried happily, "That's it!"

"About time too," Asuka said gruffly, then smiled, "Let's get out of here, Misato, Shinji."

Shinji snapped to attention, not from Asuka referring to him by name, but...

"What about Gordon and Rei?" Shinji asked, "We can't leave them here."

Misato stared at Shinji questioningly, then nodded. They weren't going to leave that easily.

"We'll wait for them," Misato said, sitting in the driver's seat.

"I beg your pardon!" Asuka exclaimed, "You know I'm quite anxious to leave here."

"I said we're waiting for them," Misato said firmly.

Asuka folded her arms and grumbled, "Whatever."

Misato looked at the Second Child curiously.

Back in Terminal Dogma, Gordon and Rei walked up to the elevator.

"What do we do now, Dr. Freeman-san?" Rei asked.

"We get out of here, of course," Gordon replied, allowing Rei to step into the lift first, "And one other thing…"

"What is that?" Rei asked again.

"Please, just call me Gordon," he said, "Dr. Freeman-san is starting to sound repetitive.

"I understand Dr. Free…Gordon," Rei acknowledged awkwardly.

As they travelled back up to Gendo's office, Gordon thought about those papers he acquired from the Commander's desk. They would make for interesting reading once he gets out of NERV…**_if_** he gets out of NERV.

They soon reached Gendo's office, where they stepped out once again into that dark room, leaving Terminal Dogma forever.

"Let's get out here," Gordon said.

They stepped out of the office. Gordon expected to find Kouzou lying where Gordon left him: Near the door.

"Dammit," Gordon said softly.

They found a thick trail of blood from where the Sub-Commander was lying last, that lead up the wall and into a vent. Gordon knew right away that Kouzou was done for.

'I'm sorry, Fuyutsuki,' he thought.

Gordon and Rei then heard growling echoing from the hallways.

"We must go now," Rei said.

Gordon nodded and they begun to run, expecting to be pursued. They stopped when they came across a still-alive JSSDF Grunt lying on the floor, missing an arm and a leg, lying in small pool of his own blood.

The Grunt looked up at Gordon painfully.

"Please…" he begged, "Put…me…out…of…my…misery…please."

Gordon took all that in and nodded, pulling out his pistol. He closed his eyes as he fired.

Rei on the other hand, watched as Gordon shot the Grunt between the eyes. She had never seen such a human being like Gordon.

'He bears some similarities to Pilot Ikari,' she thought, 'Like that of fearlessness, and determination.'

Gordon turned to Rei, "Let's move!"

They continued to run through the corridors, skipping past the bodies of the fallen. Gordon swore he can still hear their screams echo through out the facility.

'Godd#$#it!' he thought, 'They killed everyone. Cleaned out the whole damn complex.'

Rei however wasn't shaken by all this death. On the contrary, if Instrumentality went ahead, then she would have caused a lot more death and destruction. Even though Instrumentality wasn't meant to destroy humanity, it would have rendered the planet unhospitable.

Gordon noticed her in thought as they ran. He began to think as well.

'There are many things I don't understand here,' Gordon thought, 'Why did Gendo want to commence Third Impact? What does have to gain by dooming us all? And how _can_ this place be connected to Black Mesa?'

He shook his head.

'This just doesn't make any sense.'

Suddenly, a huge growl stopped the both of them in their tracks. They stared down an incredibly dark hallway.

"Where does this hallway lead to?" Gordon asked Rei.

"It leads to Engineering, Gordon," Rei replied, "It seems to be a source of the invasion."

They then heard loud footsteps coming from it. Gordon saw a red dot stare down at them.

"Prepare to run, Rei," Gordon said, pushing Rei back gently.

The creature then revealed itself. Gordon's eyes widened.

"Oh, dear God no!"

It was a Gargantua, one of those behemoth fire-spewing aliens from Black Mesa. Gordon thought he wouldn't encounter **_every_** beast from Xen here, apparently he was wrong.

Gordon pulled out his Gauss Gun and aimed. He pressed the trigger…out of ammo!

"Dammit!" he cried.

The Gargantua began to plod after them. They ran for it, hearing the creature growl and trample everything in its path.

Gordon noticed a carbine in the hands of a dead Grunt. He quickly scooped it and begun firing at the creature, hitting it in the eye. It stopped to cry out in pain and rub it.

They took the opportunity to run, but when they came across another corner…

"FREEZE, MOTHERF#$#ER!"

They found a squad of JSSDF with their guns trained on them.

"Put down your weapon!" they all cried as one, "It's over."

"WOAH, WOAH!" Gordon cried, hands stretched forward in protest, "Let's not be too hasty…"

"Damn you scientist!" a young looking Grunt cried, "You killed all my buddies!."

"There is something behind us," Gordon cried, "We must…"

"Those things are everywhere!" a sergeant yelled, gun pointing at Gordon's head., "You let them come here. This all your…OH F$ ME!"

The Gargantua was hot behind them.

"KILL THAT THING!" the sergeant cried.

Forgetting Gordon, they begun to fire at it; Gordon and Rei seized the moment and ran for it. The Gargantua opened up it's flame-throwers. The Grunts screamed as they melted.

"Almost there!" Gordon cried.

They reached where they service elevator was. Gordon knew it was going to be another climb up. And he was right.

They stepped into the shaft.

"You first, Rei," Gordon said.

Rei nodded and begun to climb up. Gordon aimed his M4 at the creature and fired, once again stunning it. He let loose a grenade and it struck, knocking the creature back some. Gordon then grabbed the ladder and begun climbing as well.

A minute of climbing later, Gordon looked down the long shaft.

'Thank God I got over Vertigo in the third grade,' he thought, relieved.

Suddenly the whole complex rumbled with the Gargantua's cry.

"Gordon, I…AH!" she cried, loosing her grip. She fell off the ladder.

Thinking fast, Gordon grabbed her hand, stopping her fall.

"Thank you Gordon," Rei said, before gently grabbing the ladder again.

They soon reached the top, where surprisingly they found Misato, Shinji and Asuka waiting in a military jeep.

Shinji was the first to notice them walk tiredly out of the elevator shaft.

"IT'S THEM!" Shinji cried, "YOU GUYS, THEY'RE ALIVE!"

Misato smiled, seeing Gordon and Rei alive. Gordon returned the smile and walked up to the jeep.

"You waited for us?" Gordon asked.

Misato nodded.

Gordon got in the jeep next to Misato, while Rei squeezed between Shinji and Asuka in the back. She turned to Shinji.

"Hello Pilot Ikari," she greeted Shinji, before turning to Asuka, "Pilot Sohryu."

"Er…hello Rei," Shinji replied, blushing slightly.

Asuka frowned, before turning to Misato, "Can we go now?"

Misato crashed the gears of the jeep and they drove.

"Where're we going?" Gordon asked Misato.

"Back to my place," Misato said, smiling, "For recuperation…and cocktails!"

"Thank God for that," Gordon said, breathing a sight of relief.

He just stopped Third Impact, so according to him a few drinks are in order.


	17. Chapter 16: Truths

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Truths

* * *

In the fallen NERV facility, nothing but death and decay lined the walls, corridors, passageways and rooms of the once secretive and heavily defended fortress. 

Deep below in the facility, Kouzou was glued to the wall with some greenish substance, unconscious. He came to with a start.

"OF GOD…"

He looked around frantically. Wherever he was, it was transformed into an alien habitat, with Xenian soil, light plants and greenish spores. He looked over the ground and realised his worst nightmare had come true. The place was littered with bodies: NERV personnel and JSSDF soldiers alike. Most were being taken over by headcrabs.

He tried struggling against his holds. He got an arm free and reached for the other, tearing off the other. He then pulled off the slime covering his legs.

He fell on the ground, on top of a JSSDF corpse. He quickly picked himself off and grabbed the Grunt's M4.

Headcrabs made their way towards him. He begun firing, taking them out one by one, not noticing just once he was missing an ear. Suddenly, a blue bolt of energy hit him in the chest, stunning him.

"ARGH!"

He fell to the ground, dropping his M4. Another bolt hit him.

Kouzou knew his time was up. He saw a one-eyed greenish bug-like creature step out of the darkness, holding a blue roach. It croaked at him and pointed it's shock roach at him.

Kouzou smiled painfully.

'At least Instrumentality is no longer humanity's fate,' he thought.

One blast later, he was no more.

Gordon and the others left the grounds of NERV and were en-route to Misato's apartment in the city. Nobody they passed seemed to notice them driving around in a jeep, and some guy in a Hazard Suit.

"It's wonderful to be back to civilisation," Asuka said, smiling.

"Amen to that," Misato laughed.

Gordon wasn't actually thinking like that. He knew the creatures were still in NERV and it would only be a matter of time before they would get out.

Gordon was about to point that out to the guys when they pulled up in front of an apartment block.

"We're here," Misato said.

Once they entered Misato's apartment, Asuka flocked to her room, slamming the door. Shinji walked into his room, collapsing on his bed and sighing, trying not to think about what has happened today. But he couldn't help but drift back to when he was before those Vortiguants.

'I saw her,' he thought, 'I swear, I thought I saw her.'

Asuka's relief to be back home quickly faded. She sat on her bed, arms folded around her legs as she had a look of stress on her face. The fact that she was almost killed today didn't help.

'Mama,' she thought.

Meanwhile Gordon, Rei and Misato were seated at the table. Misato, with a can of beer in her hand, was the first to speak.

"So Gordon," she begun, "You mind telling us what's going on here?"

"Huh?" Gordon said. He didn't think Misato would ask that question.

"These current events happened when you arrived here in Tokyo-03," Rei said, "Do you know why?"

Gordon sighed, "It's a very long story. A long, disturbing story.

Misato smiled, "We've got time to here."

Gordon took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, before explaining everything.

He explained how he used to work at the Black Mesa Research Facility, that he and his colleagues were performing experiments on hazardous material of unknown matter; and that one day the Resonance Cascade happened, and that the same situation in NERV happened there. He explained how he managed to escape, despite a massive military clean-up and an alien invasion.

He also mentioned his trip to the border-world Xen, and that he slew the biggest alien, which he assumed was the alien's leader. Lastly, he mentioned how he now works for some Man in a Suit who arranged for him to come here.

Misato and Rei took it very well.

"I'm think I'm gonna throw up," Misato moaned, holding her head in her hand, before looking up at Gordon again, "You're telling us, that this happened before where you came from? That Third Impact should have happened by now, but your sponsor reversed it?"

"I know," Gordon said, "How the can shit happened to the same planet three times? First Second Impact, then the Resonance Cascade, and now this? There is got to be some kind of connection."

"Between the Angels and Xen?" Rei asked.

Gordon nodded, then he remembered those papers he snagged from Gendo's office. He took them out of his suit.

"I 'burrowed' these from Gendo," Gordon said, "He won't mind."

"I know that," Misato said smiling lightly, before handling the papers and going through them, "I have to admit, I have heard of Black Mesa once. But I thought that it was just a myth."

"Really?" Gordon asked.

"I have heard Commander Ikari mention Black Mesa," Rei said.

Gordon nodded, before turning to Misato, "What do those papers say?"

There were three sheets of paper. One of them was a letter, a wrinkled, yellow with age letter.

"This letter is dated 2 days after Project E in 2004," she said, "To Station Zeta, Black Mesa Arizona, USA."

"The location of the Research Facility," Gordon said.

"The letter say…" Misato begun dictating it.

To Wallace Breen 

_Project E has been successful. We have managed to displace our test subject to the borderword from Tokyo, using Unit-01._

_We must now attempt to bring our subject home, she is of great importance to us. I suggest you start sending research specialists in and to find her immediately._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Gendo Ikari_

_Sub-Commander NERV  
_

"What I've heard," Misato said, "Shinji's mother was the test subject in that experiment."

"Oh," Gordon said, then rolled his eyes back, "That explains a few things. What else is there?"

"Another letter," Misato said, "Addressed to Gendo. The date is unknown as the sender's location."

_Gendo Ikari of NERV._

_We have your wife in our custody. If you want to see her alive, you will do exactly what we say. You work devote you time and technology to aid our cause. You will do what we say, when we say._

_Dr. Breen and your 'secret' backers SEELE has already agreed to aid us, if you are smart you will join them and be part of our glorious cause._

_Instructions will be forwarded to you in due time. As long as you and NERV cooperate, Yui will not be harmed._

_The Union  
_

Gordon and Misato looked at one another.

"Shit," Gordon said.

"Indeed," Rei said.

"Shinji's mother is probably dead now," he said, "No one could have survived in Xen for too long."

"But who has been controlling Unit-01 besides Shinji?" Misato queried, "They say Yui's soul is in Unit-01."

"Maybe it is," Gordon said, "Once she died in Xen, her soul went was transferred. I don't know. This is all messed up."

Unknown to them, Shinji stood near his door and overheard them.

"Anyway," Gordon said, "What's the last paper?"

Misato looked it up.

"Another letter," Misato said, "It's a new one. It was addressed to NERV yesterday."

_Dear Gendo _

_I have managed to escape from Black Mesa alive. The Resonance Cascade has been triggered, Xen and Earth are now one with each other. The Union will now be able to cross into this world._

_You have received new instruction: You mus now open a doorway into Xen from Japan. To do that, the S2 Organ taken from the 19th Angel Nihilanth will be delivered to you. When it comes into contact with the core of Unit-01, the portal into Xen will be opened._

_On a side note, you can use this opportunity to rescue Yui as she is still alive. How she is still living is unknown to me._

_Our time has come, old friend. Once Third Impact has hit and we have begunInstrumentality, our benefactors will remake this planet and the human race into perfection._

_Yours Sincerely…_

_Wallace Breen  
__Administrator of Black Mesa Research Facility  
_

Gordon and Misato were wide-eyed.

"This can't be true," Misato cried, "Gendo's responsible for this?"

"And the Administrator as well?" Gordon said, "We've all been set up! This planet has been set up."

"You don't think…" Misato begun, "That Second Impact was part of this Union's plans?"

"I don't know," Gordon said, "This Union is bound to be connected to the Angel attacks, as well as Xen and the aliens."

Misato nodded, before guzzling the rest of her beer down, before wiping her mouth.

"Now what to do we do?" Misato cried.

Asuka took this time to step in.

"Hey," she begun, "What's all this yelling?"

"This world is under threat," Rei explained.

"I didn't ask you," Asuka growled at Rei.

"She's right," Shinji said, stepping into the room.

"What?" Asuka cried.

"These things are connected to father and the NERV," Shinji explained to Asuka, "My mother was involved.

"I…see," Asuka said.

They then heard the door knock.

"I'll get it," Asuka said.

He walked up to the door and opened it. She gasped as her eyes shot open at the person standing outside the door.

"YOU?" she cried.


	18. Chapter 17: Return to NERV

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Return to NERV

* * *

Everyone heard Asuka cry from the door.

"Who is it?" Misato yelled out to her.

"IT'S HIM!" Asuka cried, stepping away from the door fearfully.

"It's who?" Misato asked, rolling her eyes.

She then heard his raspy voice.

"Miss Katsuragi? Is that you in there?"

Misato froze in horror at the sound of that voice. Gordon got out of his seat, went to the doorway, and saw that it was the G-Man, standing there outside the door, carrying his briefcase.

"Mr. Freeman," the G-Man greeted, "You've survived. My employers will be very pleased at your progress."

Gordon nodded, smiling hesitantly.

Misato, Shinji and Rei then joined him; the G-Man looked straight at Misato, smiling lightly.

"We meet again, Katsuragi," he greeted her, "You have grown up so much since our last encounter. I'm sorry to hear about you father."

Misato's eyes widened at the figure, stunned to see him here.

She remembered him back at 2000, 2 days before 2nd Impact. Before they sat out to go to Antarctica on the Katsuragi, she had found her father talking with this person in an office, watching the conversion through almost soundproof glass. This person had tried to persuade her father to not go to Antarctica and that it would bring serious repercussions on his daughter. Misato's father, Dr. Katsuragi, did not listen.

That's when the G-Man provided the emergency escape unit and insisted that Dr. Katsuragi take it with him. It saved Misato from the resulting explosion from the Angel Adam's self-destruct. Since then Misato was terrified of this person, as if he knew what was going to happen to the world. She never thought about the fact that the G-Man tried to stop Second Impact and that he saved her life.

"Wha…what…are you doing here?" Misato asked, fearful of his presence.

"I have come to tell you all that our job here isn't finished yet," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Gordon asked, "I've stopped Third Impact as you've said."

Misato and Asuka looked at Gordon blankly.

'Gordon works for this guy?' they both thought as one.

"You have," the G-Man agreed with him, "But we have one more objective to accomplish. And it involves you and…"

He looked at Shinji.

"Pilot Ikari."

Gordon turned to Shinji, who looked at Gordon for a second, before staring down at the G-Man, almost fearfully.

"What do you want with me?" Shinji asked.

"A great many things," the G-Man replied.

Misato stepped between Shinji and the G-Man.

"You are not going to lay a finger on Shinji," Misato cried, glaring at him.

The G-Man smiled as they all teleported from Misato's apartment, leaving Pen-Pen, Misato's beloved penguin, alone in the apartment. He had watched what had been going on at the doorway.

"WARK!" he squawked in confusion.

When they reappeared, they found themselves on a hill overlooking Tokyo-03, next to a concrete bunker. Shinji, Asuka and Rei realised that they were in their plugsuits.

"What the hey…?" Asuka cried.

Misato and Gordon looked around where they are.

"Where the hell are we?" Misato queried.

The G-Man smiled as he explained, "We are at a decommissioned entrance into NERV. When it was first built here in Tokyo-03, it was supposed to be secretive, so it was built here. This bunker is connected to NERV via railway and that leads to the cages."

"Why are we here anyway?" Shinji asked.

"If you will all kindly follow me," the G-Man said, "I will explain on the way."

He stepped into the bunker. The gang looked at one another, before Gordon nodded and they followed.

They begun walking down a spiralling staircase as the G-Man explained everything.

"You see, NERV was not just established to combat Angels, it was built for research purposes towards Xen, alongside Black Mesa," he begun, "Unit-01 wasn't originally built for combat; rather it was planned that it would be able to transport itself to different worlds using the teleporter technology."

Asuka looked the G-Man, clueless.

"Say what?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Evangelion Unit-01 can teleport human to different world," Gordon explained, then turned to the G-Man, "Why do we need to go to Xen anyway?"

"The original populace of Xen is in peril," the G-Man explained again, "They require assistance in escaping to Earth. The Union is attempting to recapture them."

"Who is the original populace?" Misato asked, "Other humans?"

"The Vortiguants," the G-Man answered, "Better known as Alien Slaves."

Gordon thought about that.

"You mean those bipedal lizard creatures?" Gordon asked.

"Precisely," the G-Man said, smiling, "Apart from the ones you encountered in NERV, they are free. Ever since the 19th Angel was destroyed, the Union's control over them has gradually faded. It will only be a matter of time before the Union comes to reclaim them."

"Why do we need to save those things?" Asuka asked.

"They will be vital for the trials about to face this world," the G-Man said, "Only Gordon will need to go to Xen. You will all be…witnesses."

They soon reached the end of the staircase and were before one of those trains similar to Black Mesa. Upon seeing it, Gordon flashed back to the day when all hell broke loose back at. And to think he was running late for an experiment.

"Witnesses?" Misato asked.

The G-Man nodded, "Now if you're probably wondering how Gordon is going to get to Xen, it will involve Unit-01 and the pilot with the highest sync ration."

He turned to Shinji, who looked back.

"Namely, Pilot Ikari," the G-Man said.

"Re…really?" Shinji asked.

"You will sync with Unit-01 and generate the highest ratio possible," the G-Man explained, "They will interface with the displacement technology within it and will open a gateway to Xen."

The G-Man turned to Gordon.

"And you, Mr. Freeman, will enter Xen from there."

Gordon turned wide-eyed. He was going back to Xen to save what he considered to be his mortal enemies.

"How…am I going to save the Alien Slaves?" Gordon asked.

The G-Man smirked, "You will work it out."

The door to the train opened.

"Please, step aboard," the G-Man said invitingly, "I will see you up ahead."

They did so, not wanting to argue. The train then activated and they were on their way slowly, watched the G-Man.

Once they were a good distance…

"This is bullshit!" Asuka cried, "We don't need to be here if this involves Shinji and Freeman!"

Misato glared at her, and thought, 'Godd#$#it! She's still so egotistical!"

Gordon sat down next to Shinji, who looked glum.

"Hey Shinji?" Gordon started, looking over at him.

He looked up at him, "Yes, Dr. Freeman?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Shinji nodded, "I suppose."

Gordon patted his back lightly, "I'll watch out for out there."

Shinji smiled, "Thank you…Gordon."

And the train pushed on through the dark tunnel, back towards NERV.


	19. Chapter 18: Portal

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Portal

* * *

The train travelled through the dark tunnel, en-route towards NERV. Everyone sat around impatiently.

"So you guys," Shinji started, "What are we going to do once we get back to NERV?"

"I don't know," Gordon said, admitting that little fact, "He said he'd see us up ahead."

The train then stopped suddenly.

"What the hey?" Asuka begun.

Suddenly, lights flickered around them, brightening up the darkness. They found themselves outside a massive entryway. It had the Lambda symbol on it.

"I don't like the look of this!" Misato exclaimed.

Suddenly, the entryway opened and the train continued on it's way. Up ahead, there was a platform suspended above the darkness below.

'Just like Black Mesa,' Gordon thought, 'Final proof that NERV is connected to that godd#$# place."

The train stopped at the platform and the door opened. Greeting them was the G-Man, who was smiling.

Once they stepped off the train…

"Where the hell are we?" Misato dared to ask.

"We are at the original entrance into NERV," the G-Man replied, "This way leads into the EVA Cages and where Gordon will be able to head to Xen. The area is currently uninhabited for now."

Gordon nodded.

"Shall we move on?" the G-Man asked, not expecting an answer.

He led the group towards a metal door, where it opened for them. They stepped through, being greeted by another door. The sound of machinations was heard as this door opened and revealed the EVA Cages…and Unit-01.

"Whoa!" Asuka cried.

The whole place had been converted into an alien habitat, with all manner of Xenian vegetation growing on the walls and ceiling. Unit-01 was untouched by the alien matter, as if it was sacred to the alien hordes. There weren't any hostile life forms in the cages.

Gordon bent down to pick up an assault rifle lying in the hands of a dead NERV Guard.

"Pilot Ikari," the G-Man begun, "If you would be so good as to plug into the Evangelion."

Shinji nodded.

"As for the rest of you, I'll need you to follow me to control."

Misato nodded, drawing her gun. They followed the G-Man out of the cages, leaving Shinji and Gordon, who escorted Shinji to the plug of Unit-01.

Shinji opened the plug, and hopped in, but not before turning to Gordon.

"Gordon?"

"Yeah, Shinji?" Gordon said.

"I…I want to wish you good luck in your mission," Shinji said, hesitant at first.

Gordon smiled, "Likewise."

Shinji smiled back and disappeared into the plug. He then went through the usual routine, starting with the LCL filling up the plug and engulfing him.

'God,' Shinji thought, 'It smells like blood.'

In the control room, Misato and the G-Man approached the only terminal left in the room, followed by Asuka and Rei. The G-Man laid his suitcase out on the bench next to it.

Asuka wondered what the hell went on in the control room. Everything was destroyed, aside from that only remaining terminal. It was as if a grenade went off in there.

Misato looked at the G-Man, who clicked his briefcase open.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling her discontent of him disappear.

The briefcase opened to reveal two identical keys. The G-Man turned to her.

"In order to open the portal," the G-Man begun, "We must push Pilot Ikari's sync levels to the ultimate level. Say around…"

He smiled.

"1000 percent."

Misato and Asuka's eyes widened in horror.

"But…but…that'll kill him!" Asuka cried.

The G-Man turned to her, "And why do you care about Pilot Ikari, Second?"

Asuka looked at him, stunned at hearing those words.

"I…I…" she begun.

"Please do not raise your voice at me," the G-Man said, menacingly, "You have no concept of the situation at hand."

Asuka shut herself up, the question the G-Man asked still in her mind.

The G-Man turned to the terminal, where he lifted the keyboard, to reveal a glass cover over a red button, alongside it 2 keyholes. The G-Man took a key and handed it to Misato.

Misato looked at the key, then at the G-Man, discontent in her eyes.

"Shinji will not come to any harm?" she asked.

"He will not be in any danger," the G-Man said, smiling, "I guarantee it."

Misato nodded, before taking a key.

They both locked in and turned the keys simultaneously, the cover over the button opened, revealing the threatening sight of that red button.

On the button it said…

UNIT-01 DISPLACEMENT FIELD ACTIVATE.

The G-Man pressed it.

At the moment, in the plug of Unit-01, everything went dark around Shinji.

He looked around frantically, as if Unit-01 was shutting down, even though it wasn't activated yet.

Suddenly, he felt energy surge through his body. He gritted his teeth in pain, before…

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

Suddenly, Unit-01 activated and roared, completely startling Gordon.

"Oh crap!" he cried.

The chest plating of Unit-01 opened to reveal the core, which was starting to generate power and glow. It reflected of Gordon's glasses as he stared at it.

Suddenly, above Unit-01, Alien Controllers began to appear. Gordon snapped to attention.

"SHIT!" he cried, raising his assault rifle and begun firing at them.

In the control room…

"Gordon is in peril!" Rei said, "We must assist him."

"NO SHIT WONDERGIRL!" Asuka cried.

She grabbed an assault rifle of the floor and tossed it to Rei.

"START FIRING!" Asuka yelled, grabbing one herself.

They begun firing at them from the control room observation window. Misato joined her as the girls covered Gordon, who was diving and swerving to avoid the Alien's mind shots.

Inside Unit-01…

"It hurts!" Shinji whimpered, pain spreading everywhere in his body as his sync level begun to rise tenfold.

In the control room, the G-Man watched the screen…

"400 percent, 450 percent!" he thought, smiling.

The core begun to change colour and it shifted to green. Unit-01 was roaring it's loudest…of pain.

'Come on, Shinji!' Gordon thought, firing at the ever-increasing number of Alien Controllers.

His clip was expended. He tossed aside his carbine and reached for his 9mm. He watched as the Alien Controllers fired shots into the control room.

"GET DOWN!" Misato cried.

They dove as the energy blasts flew over their heads and missing a still-standing G-Man, who was watching the terminal and Shinji's progress.

"850, 900," he said, still smiling, "The time has come!"

In Unit-01, Shinji cried out…

"MOTHER!"

Unit-01 simply roared, not just shaking the facility, but Tokyo-03 itself. The core erupted in pure energy and a displacement portal appeared.

Gordon wasted no time.

'It's do or die time!' he thought.

He then smiled…

"LET'S DO IT!" he cried.

He sprinted towards Unit-01 across the catwalk pointing at the EVA, where he leapt. He cried as he jumped into the core.

Green lightning enveloped him once again, following darkness.


	20. Chapter 19: The Free Man

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue **

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Free Man

* * *

Once again, Gordon was in the blissfulness of unconsciousness. He had just jumped into Evangelion Unit-01's core and once again was blasted off the face of the Earth. His destination: Xen.

"Gordon…"

This was all just like the Lambda complex of Black Mesa. It was all up to Gordon to save the Earth from Xen and their leader Nihilanth, now identified as the 19th Angel.

"Gordon…"

Now, he was again on Xen to free the Vortigaunts, known to him as the Alien Slaves.

"GORDON!"

Something was shaking him gently out of unconsciousness. He found himself staring lying on the soft soil of Xen, and looking up at the sky. But what really struck his nerve was…

"Sh…Shinji?"

The boy himself helped Gordon onto his feet. Gordon shook his head of his dizziness and looked straight at Shinji, shocked.

"I think we're at Xen," Shinji said.

Gordon just looked at him, queerly.

"Er…Gordon?"

"What are **you **doing here?" he cried.

Shinji was startled at Gordon's sudden outburst, mixed with sheer shock.

"I…I don't know," Shinji replied, scratching the back of his head, "I just toppled my sync ratio and the next thing I know I'm here."

Uncertainty faced Gordon. A 15-year-old teenage boy had followed him to Xen. This place was definitely not safe for him.

Gordon smiled slightly, before saying, "We'll going to have to find the Vortigaunts together then."

Shinji nodded, "I can help."

Gordon drew his gun as he and Shinji surveyed the landscape: It was where Gordon had left it. Ragged floating islands, alien flora, but it was devoid of life. Luckily, he and Shinji were standing on a massive plateau so there was no need for island hopping at the moment.

'Hiding from us, I suspect,' Gordon thought, taking note of no hostile creatures to greet them.

Gordon motioned Shinji to follow him and they begun to walk across the plains. Shinji took in his surroundings, marvelling at the fact he was in a different dimension. To him, this was an extraordinary experience.

'This is where mother was sent to after that accident with Unit-01?' Shinji thought, 'But I thought she was absorbed by the EVA.'

Gordon noticed Shinji thinking…

'Man,' he thought, 'I don't want to know what this place will do to him mentally. I mean this was where his mother was blasted to.'

Suddenly, something burrowed out of the ground before Gordon.

"LOOK OUT!" Shinji cried.

An Alien Grunt emerged and punched Gordon, sending him flying, where he landed painfully on the ground, out cold once again.

"GORDON!" Shinji cried.

The Alien Grunt was about to target Shinji when suddenly bolts of green lightning from on top of a hill struck. It cried in pain as more lightning hit it. It then fell forward on it's face. Standing behind it was a Vortigaunt.

It cried out in triumph, before hopping over the body and moving towards Shinji.

Fear gripped the pilot as he stepped back, managing to trip over a rock and land on his back. The Vortigaunt stepped up to him, as if he was curious.

Shinji felt like getting up and running away, but something in the back of his mind told him to stay. The Vortigaunt peered in close, till their faces were almost close.

"Shinnnjiiii," the Vortigaunt said softly.

Shinji looked at him curiosly. It was being friendly towards him.

That point was proven when the Vortigaunt extended out an arm towards him. Shinji followed instinct and took it, shaking gently. A small smile crept on his face.

"Er…hello there," Shinji said.

The Vortigaunt looked up at the hill in the distance and waved to it's friends, who ran towards them. It then turned to Gordon, who was unconscious. Shinji did the same.

"Gordon!" Shinji exclaimed, then turned to the Vortigaunt, "We have to help him."

The Vortigaunt nodded, "The Free Man."

Shinji looked at it weirdly.

'Free Man?' he thought, 'Didn't it mean Freeman?'

In his state of unconsciousness, Gordon floated once again in the world of darkness. Around him he heard faint sounds of growls, hums and cackles. Gordon found himself waking up again.

'Man,' he thought, 'What has happened to me now?'

He found himself lying in a lightened cavern on a mattress that appears to be made of alien foam. He felt his head and found that it was bandaged with a sort of vine.

He noticed Shinji sleeping against the cavern wall, arms around his legs. Shinji stirred, before waking up. He smiled.

"Gordon, you're alive!" Shinji cried, happily.

"Ah, that's smart!" Gordon groaned, rubbing his head, "How long was I out?"

"I don't now," Shinji said, almost embarrassingly, "I kind of fell asleep as well, sitting here in…"

He was interrupted by a voice in mildly lit corner of the room.

"You have been unconscious for 2 hours, 15 minutes and 30 seconds," the figure said.

"Thanks for that," Gordon said, "Who are you?"

The figure revealed itself to be a Vortigaunt, only this one was holding a greenish stick, as if it was a very important figure.

"My individual name is not of importance," the Vortigaunt replied, "And you are the Free Man."

"Huh?" Gordon said, eyebrows crossed.

"We have waited for the one who freed us from the Union to return to Xen," the Vortigaunt said as if he was happy.

He then turned to Shinji.

"And for the arrival of the person that means everything to the most highest figure among us, who also happens to come from Earth," the Vortigaunt said, referring to Shinji as the 'person'.

Shinji turned wide-eyed and smiled.

"You mean…" he begun, ecstatic.

The Vortigaunt nodded, "Yes. If the both of you will kindly follow me, we will discuss our plans for our final escape from this plane of existance."

Gordon and Shinji looked at one another, before nodding. Gordon got up from the 'bed' and they followed the Vortigaunt outside the cavern. Gordon found that they were in an encampment, which alien machines propped everywhere. Vortigaunts, devoid of their shackles, can be seen assembling some device that looks like a portal.

One of the workers noticed Gordon, Shinji and the Chief Vortigaunt.

"THE FREE MAN!" it cried, "THE FREE MAN HAS RISEN UP!"

They all dropped what they were doing and ran before Gordon. They then did what Gordon did not expect…

They bowed their heads in respect. One of them stepped forward.

"On behalf of us all," it said, "Thank you for saving us from the Angel Nihilanth, the puppet of our sworn enemy."

It then offered his hands. Gordon smiled and shook them.

'Things are starting to get interesting,' Gordon thought.


	21. Chapter 20: Mother and Son

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Mother and Son

* * *

Gordon and Shinji were surrounded by lots of Vortigaunts, edger to meet their saviour and the person whom he brought along. 

'Wow,' Shinji thought, 'They all think of Gordon as a Messiah.'

"Brothers, please," the Chief said, "Allow the Free Man and Shinji to pass. I would like to meet someone."

They did so. Shinji, Gordon and the Chief shuffled their way past the crowd and towards another cavern. Along the way, the Chief spoke.

"This person has been with us since the start of this war. She has worked tirelessly in order for us to escape from this world and to find refuge on Earth. She has almost accomplished her task, but requires your help."

Gordon was confused. Not from the Chief speaking like that, but of everything. Were these Vortigaunts friendly at the beginning, but where just controlled by the Angel Nihilanth, who in turn was controlled by this Union. That can't be right.

"Who is this person that has been helping you?" Gordon asked, feeling like he already knows the answer.

They stepped into the cavern.

"Yui Ikari of GEHIRN," the Chief answered.

Shinji's mind snapped.

"MOTHER?" he cried.

"Yui, could you come over here please?" the Chief called out.

"I'm coming," a female voice replied. A voice that Shinji always found soothing when he was young.

The darkness of the cavern was brightened up when she stepped from the darkness, clad in a Hazard Suit. She took one look at Shinji…

"Shinji?" the woman said, in disbelief.

* * *

**Accessing Past Employee Files**

SUBJECT: Yui Ikari, Female, Age 27

EDUCATION: Metaphysical Biology

POSITION: Research Associate

ASSIGNMENT: GEHIRN Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Hakone, Japan

CLEARANCE: All Access

ADMINISTRATVE SPONSOR: Classified

DISASTER RESPONSE PRIORITY: Discretionary

**UPDATED FILE, AS OF SEPTEMBER 13th 2000**

SUBJECT: IKARI  
STATUS: HIRED

Awaiting Assignment

**UPDATED FILE, DATE CLASSIFIED**

SUBJECT: Ikari

STATUS: Evaluation Terminated

Subject is believed to have perished during Project E

**Updated Information**

SUBJECT: IKARI  
STATUS: ALIVE

Subject was believed to have perished during Project. Now it is known she has been alive all this time on Xen. Sustained by Xenian water, Subject had evaded Union capture and has been assisting Vortigaunts with planned escape to Earth.

Subject must be preserved alongside Subject Pilot Ikari.

No further comment at this time

* * *

Shinji was on the verge of tears.

"Mother?"

"Shinji?"

"MOTHER!"

They both rushed forward and embraced. Tears of joy spreading down their faces.

"Oh God, Shinji," she cried, "You're alive."

They pulled back to stare at one another's faces. Faces that each to them looked strange, but they didn't mind.

"I've missed you," Shinji said softly, smiling, tears still streaking down his face.

"I've missed you too, darling," Yui replied, caressing his face gently.

They then hugged again.

"I…I knew that you didn't die," Shinji whispered, "I knew…somehow that you were still alive."

Yui smiled at that comment. She then noticed Gordon.

"Gordon Freeman I presume?" Yui greeted.

"Yui Ikari I presume," Gordon replied.

They both shook hands, smiling.

"Mother of the most courageous boy in the universe may I add," Gordon also said.

Shinji blushed at the comment, before saying, "This man helped me survive."

"I saw that," Yui said.

Gordon and Shinji looked at her weird, suddenly.

"You saw what was happening in NERV?" Gordon said.

"From Evangelion Unit-01, I did," Yui answered, "I have seen everything transpire on Earth from Unit-01: The Angel attacks and even Black Mesa. And at times I have intervened during the balance of power."

She then smiled at Shinji.

"Of course," Shinji cried.

Gordon was confused.

"But how?" Gordon queried, "They say Unit-01 absorbed you, but you ended up here. How can you see out of and control Unit-01."

Yui sighed, then said, "Follow me."

Yui guided them inside the cave, the Chief accompanying them. Yui lead them through a tunnel, guided by shining Xenian crystals.

They soon came to an area where a large purple crystal, protruding out of the ground, lay in the middle of a shining pond of water.

"This is where I landed after that experiment with Unit-01," Yui explained, "This purple crystal was created by the Vortigaunt in order for me to control Unit-01 from here."

They stepped over the shallow water towards the large crystal.

"I was able to look out of the EVA and even control it in certain moments just by touching it," she explained.

She then turned to Shinji.

"Try it," she offered, smiling.

Shinji stepped forward and placed a hand on it. His eyes widened when suddenly he found himself looking over the EVA Cages from Unit-01's point of view.

'God,' Shinji thought, 'How is this possible?'

He saw that the EVA Cages had completely become an alien habitat, with greenish residue plastering the walls. He turned slightly into the control room and saw that Asuka, Rei and Misato weren't there.

'I hope they managed to escape,' Shinji thought.

Shinji let go of the crystal and fell back into the water.

"Shinji?" Gordon cried, bending down to help him up, "Are you alright?"

Shinji nodded vigorously, smiling, "That was awesome."

"Yui," Gordon said, recuperating himself from sightseeing, "We were sent here to help the Vortigaunts escape to Earth."

"I can only think of the one person who sent you here," Yui said, a serious look on her face, "We both work for him."

Gordon was shocked at hearing that.

'She worked for him too?' he thought.

"I don't agree with most of his ideals," Yui said, "But I do agree that the Vortigaunts must escape from this place before the Union arrives."

"I saw them erecting some kind of portal machine," Gordon said, "How long till it's operational?"

"It is almost completed," the Chief said, "But we need a Dimensional Crystal in order for it to function for as long as it can. Just so thousands of us can flee this place."

Yui turned to the Chief.

"Where can we find one?" she asked.

"Right near where that factory was," the Chief replied, "Luckily, thanks to the Free Man, it is no longer functional. We won't be facing any of the Union's super soldiers."

"Thank God for that," Gordon said, assuming the Chief meant the Alien Grunts, "So what are we waiting for?"

Yui and Shinji nodded.

"Let's go then," Shinji said, "We have to help these guys."

"Wait," the Chief said, "Before you go."

The Chief indicated 2 Hive-Hands on something that looked like a desk. Gordon Yui walked over and picked them up, applying them over their hands. They fitted comfortably.

"Our race's survival, and of the human race's survival, depends on your success," the Chief said, "May you prevail."

Gordon looked determined.

"We will!" Gordon said, promising, "Mark my words, we will!"


	22. Chapter 21: Agent of the Union

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Agent of the Union

* * *

Gordon, Yui and Shinji made their way through the Vortigaunt encampment and into the hills. Apparently, they were on a very large plateau. 

Along the way, Shinji told Yui of everything that had been happening to him that she wouldn't have seen from the EVA.

"…and that's why Misato took me in," Shinji finished talking about Misato.

"I'll have to thank her in person for taking care of you," Yui said, smiling.

All that time, Gordon pondered on one thing: Even though she's the mother of a 15-year old, she looks like she in her late twenties.

"Hey Yui?"

"Yes Gordon?" Yui asked.

"How come you look like you are twenty-seven?" Gordon asked, "You've been on Xen for more than 12 years, yet you haven't aged a day?"

Yui blushed at Gordon's comment, before explaining, "It's the rejuvenating waters here on Xen. They do more than heal you, they preserve and sustain you."

Gordon and Shinji looked at one another, impressed.

"I see," Gordon said, "I guess that water eliminates your need to eat, then?"

Yui nodded.

'Whoa! Complex,' Gordon thought.

He then had another query.

"Where did you get that Hazard Suit?"

Yui looked at him, almost sadly, "From one of the scientific expedition teams sent here from Black Mesa. It was from one of the later teams though, not the teams that were sent in a few days after I arrived here."

"What happened to them?" Shinji asked, "The first team, that is?"

"They were killed by the Union," Yui replied.

They soon found themselves in a canyon floor, which is very surprising for a fragmented world such as Xen.

"Careful," Gordon urged Yui and Shinji, "This can't be right!"

'It never is,' Shinji thought.

They began to walk cautiously through the canyon rock, Hive-Hands at the ready. It was some time before Gordon started thinking again.

'If there were any hostiles here,' he thought, noting on yet another clichéd scenario, 'Then they would have struck by now."

'I hope the Union hasn't chosen this time to land on Xen,' Yui thought.

Suddenly, they heard a distant rumbling sound, which made the canyon shake.

"What was that?" Shinji said.

They heard it again. It sounded like it was coming closer.

'Oh God,' Yui thought, looking up at the sky, 'It can't be!'

They then heard it again, before a shadow cast down over them. They then looked up slowly.

"Oh crap," Gordon exclaimed softly.

The thing that was looking down at them resembled a three-legged tripod, like described from the book Gordon once read: **War of the Worlds**. It looked like it had a cannon underneath it's body, followed by smaller machine-guns.

"It's a Strider!" Yui exclaimed.

It begun to charge it's cannon.

"RUN!" Yui cried.

They ran for it, before one energy explosion threw them a few feet in the air.

"Argh!" Shinji cried, landing on his chest.

He got up painfully, and saw Gordon was buried under some rocks.

"GORDON!" Shinji cried, "Mother! Help!"

They ran to Gordon aid and quickly moved the small rocks of him. They helped him up, barely aware of the walking menace approaching them.

"Can you walk?" Shinji asked.

Gordon grunted in pain, before saying, "Yeah."

"Run?" Yui added.

"Leave that to the morphine!" Gordon said, waiting for his suit to administer morphine and dull the pain of a possible broken rib.

A second later, his pain was gone.

"Let's go!" Yui cried.

They continued to run, till they stepped out of the canyon. They saw the Strider still walking over the canyon, blasting it.

"It's still looking for us in there," Shinji cried.

"That'll buy us some time," Gordon said, moving his neck around from pain that was still lingering.

Suddenly, 4 Alien Grunts appeared and begun firing at them.

"Take cover!" Gordon cried.

Shinji dove behind a rock as Gordon and Yui fired back at the Grunts. Gordon took out his pistol.

'One clip left,' Gordon thought, 'Better make it count.'

Gordon and Yui kept diving behind cover to avoid the Grunt's homing wasps. Gordon fired his 9mm at the nearest Grunt, making sure to hit flesh rather than armour. He managed to down one, before…

"ARGH!" he cried, feeling a Grunt lunge at him and pin him to the ground.

Gordon shoved his pistol into the creature's mouth and fired, blowing the creatures brains out. It rolled off him.

Yui meanwhile had killed the other two. All this time she had thought of only one person: Her son.

Shinji got up from where he was hiding.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked her son.

Shinji nodded, then called out, "Gordon?"

"I'm alive!" he cried, "Almost had a ton of alien crush me, but I'm alive."

Gordon got up and brushed his suit. Suddenly, he reached for his side as they all heard a cracking noise.

Gordon grunted in pain, before thinking, 'Thank God for the Hazard Suit.'

Yui said, "The suit's resetting your rib?"

Gordon nodded. Yui smiled.

"The HEV Suits were developed around the same time as the Evangelions themselves," Yui commented.

Gordon nodded, "I know. You're husband told me."

Yui face went blank, "You mean Gendo?"

Gordon nodded again.

Yui then thought, "Godd#$# you Gendo. For what you've done."

Gordon picked himself up from the ground, the pain of his once broken rib subsiding, "How far to the crystals?"

"Not far," Yui said.

They climbed up a hill, which from the top gave them a view of the entire plateau. Yui pointed at a crystal formation in the distance. They were of the colour green.

They begun to travel down the other side of the hill, past some caves.

"I've never seen this side of Xen before," Gordon said.

They then heard something behind them. Gordon turned his head slightly to Yui and Shinji. He indicated with his eyes of something sneaking up behind them.

"3…2…1," Gordon mouthed the words to Yui.

They spun around to confront the figure behind them.

Their eyes widened in complete shock and disbelief.

"Gendo!" Gordon cried.

The 'late' commander of NERV was standing there, devoid of his glasses and his clothes was slightly torn. He had a rather blank expression on his face.

"You should be dead!" Gordon cried.

"Should I?" Gendo replied, smiling, "I can never die, with the Union supporting me."

He then turned to Yui and Shinji, who was keeping behind his mother.

"Yui," Gendo said, his face that of joy.

"Gendo," Yui replied, unimpressed.

Gendo stepped forward, Gordon's Hive-Hand trained on him.

"Yui, I…AH!" Gendo cried, feeling Yui's slap against his face. He fell to the ground, holding his face.

'Whoa!' Gordon thought, impressed at Yui's sudden reaction at seeing her husband.

"You bastard!" Yui cried, tears welling in her eyes, "How could you do that?"

"Do what?" Gendo cried getting up, rubbing his face.

"How could you treat Shinji like that?" Yui demanded.

"What are you…?"

"I saw everything that you inflicted upon him from Xen!" Yui cried, "You forced him to pilot the EVA. You caused him pain and anguish, as well as everyone at NERV."

Gendo had that cold look on his face, "I did what I had to do. For Earth, for humanity…"

His face softened.

"For the both of us."

Yui wasn't content at Gendo's coldness towards the situation, especially towards their son.

"By allying yourself with our greatest enemy?" Yui yelled, "But becoming an Agent of the Union?"

"How do you know about the Union?" Gendo asked, firing off his own questions.

"They are responsible for the Earth's destruction," Yui said, "Yet you joined them."

"I had to!" Gendo cried, "They would have killed you."

Yui face was sullen, "That would have been a good thing. Anything to spare Shinji from what he had gone through."

Gendo's eyes softened at those words. Shinji was everything to Yui and it was obvious her love for him was long dead.

But he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Is… is there anything I could do to redeem myself?" Gendo asked, "To get back your trust. A second chance, perhaps?"

Shinji stepped forward. It was time for him to take charge.

"There is, father," Shinji said.

"What is is, Third…er…Shinji?" Gendo said.

"Help us save the Vortigaunts," Shinji said.

Gendo nodded, "Anything."

Gordon looked at what was happening before him.

"Have you two gone…" he begun.

"Gordon," Yui interrupted him.

Gordon looked at her, before nodding and saying, "Alright. Let's go!"

Gendo smiled.

'Once I get you back again,' he thought, 'I'll dispose of both of Freeman and the Third Child.'

Gordon thought at the same time.

'If you ever harm a hair on Shinji or Yui,' he thought, 'I'll make you pay with your life!'


	23. Chapter 22: Crystal Valley

Disclaimer: See the Prologue 

--- I know you're all embittered and rather confused that Gendo's back. But I've got an even nastier fate planned for him. ---

* * *

Chapter 22 – Crystal Valley

* * *

"Alright Gendo, you go up in front," Gordon ordered, his Hive-Hand still trained on him.

"Do you mind pointing that thing away from me?" Gendo said.

"Let me think," Gordon said, faking thinking for a second, "How about NO?"

"Fair enough," Gendo replied grudgingly.

Gordon planned to make sure Gendo pays for his crimes, and he is going to start by making him walk up in front of the group.

Yui and Shinji kept together as they traversed down the rest of the hill.

"Mother," Shinji said, making sure Gendo wouldn't hear, "Why do you want him to come with us? He tried to kill Gordon."

"He knows things that I think would be of great importance," Yui explained.

"Like, about the Union?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Yui replied, "But I'll make sure he will not go near you."

Shinji smiled appreciatively, "Thank you."

They were soon only a few yards from the crystal fields.

"Yui," Gordon begun, "Just out of curiosity, why do we need a one of these Displacement Crystals?"

"This special kind of crystal is the only kind that can generate a portal strong enough to displace thousands of Vortgaunts in one setting," Yui begun, "The machine that we are hoping that will get us back to Earth, has taken years to build."

"Why has it taken that long?" Gendo asked, not concerned of Gordon's Hive-Hand.

"We've been hiding for 12 years from the Angel Nihilanth," Yui replied, bluntly towards Gendo, "And that most of the Vortigaunts were under the Union's control through Nihilanth. We started building this machine the second Gordon destroyed the Angel."

'Freeman destroyed an Angel without the use of an Evangelion Unit?' Gendo thought, 'If he is that strong a human being, why hasn't the Union attempted to coerce him into joining. Breen must have seen potential in him.'

He then frowned.

'That is, if **_he _**hasn't recruited him yet.'

They were soon before the crystals, which was located in a valley.

"Holy crap!" Gordon said in disbelief.

Thousands of green crystals lined the valley, which made for very pleasant viewing as they let off a green radiance. Surprisingly, they were of the same colour green as Gordon's eyes.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes," Shinji said, smiling slightly.

They begun walking through it, taking in it's splendour and size.

"So we'll just grab one and head back to the Vortigaunt camp?" Shinji said.

"Yeah," Gordon said, then turning to Gendo, "If you'll begin."

"I beg your pardon?" Gendo said.

"You get the job of harvesting a crystal," Gordon replied, Hive-Hand trained on him, "Now get on with it!"

Gendo glared at him, before saying, "As you wish."

He got down and reached for a small one.

"A medium sized crystal, Gendo," Yui said.

Gordon found one and dug his fingers into the dirt around it. He then pulled and released the crystal.

"That was easy," Gordon said, then turned to Gendo, "You get the job of carrying it, 'Commander' Gendo." He put a lot of sarcasm into 'Commander.'

Gendo carried the crystal with both hands. How dare this lowly bespectacled scientist order him around like that? If this were NERV, he would be in solitary right about now.

But this isn't NERV.

'So this is how the pilots felt,' he thought, but not over regret.

Suddenly, they all heard a shrill in the air.

"Controllers!" Yui cried.

Those big headed aliens floated above them and begun to fire their energy shots at them. Gordon and Yui began firing at them.

Gendo took advantage of this moment. He dropped the crystal and ran for it. Gordon quickly noticed them.

"HEY!" Gordon cried.

"Gordon!" Shinji cried, "Help!"

He forgot about Gendo and went back to firing at the Controllers. Shinji bent over and picked up the crystal, which was surprisingly light for someone like him.

"Let's go!" Yui cried.

Suddenly, a Strider appeared over the cliffs of the valley. It charged it's main cannon.

"RUN!" Gordon cried.

They ran and managed to avoid the blast, which scattered crystals around like debris. They covered their faces and shards deflected off their Hazard Suit. Yui held Shinji, protecting him from the shards.

"The Union has arrived!" Yui cried, "We've got to get this crystal back to the camp immediately.

"My thoughts exactly!" Gordon replied.

As they ran from the valley, they noticed Mantis ships high in the air, as well as these flying insect like machines, small ones and large ones. The large ones were carrying metallic like caskets.

'Shit!' Gordon thought, 'This Union is really pulling it's weight.

'The Union has just deployed combat synths,' Yui thought, 'That's typical of those fat slugs.'

Suddenly, a synth Gunship hovered above them. It pointed it's guns at them.

"Dammit!" Yui cried, "Gordon, put down your weapon. They want us alive!"

Cursing in his mind, Gordon took off the Hive-Hand and dropped it to the ground, as did Yui. They kneeled on the ground and put their hands on their heads.

'So this is how it ends,' Gordon thought, 'Sorry Shinji, Yui.'

Suddenly, shots of green lightning hit the gunship, effectively piercing though it's armour. It fell to the ground, exploding.

They saw Vortigaunts on a nearby floating island, waving down at them.

Yui then heard them speak in her mind.

'Yui,' they begun, 'Head back to the encampment and start the displacement machine. We shall hold the Union off for as long as we can.'

Yui thought back, 'Thank you.'

She then turned to Gordon and Shinji.

"We have to get back to the encampment,' Yui thought, 'The machine must be ready now.'

Gordon and Shinji nodded.

"C'mon Shinji!" Gordon cried, helping Shinji onto his feet, "We're getting off this rock."

They begun to traverse up the hill, not noticing someone was watching them…and waiting.

'I will make you pay for taking her away from me,' he thought, holding a piece of sharp crystal in his hand, the madness within him surfacing, 'The Union will make your friend pay for stopping Instrumentality.'

He smiled.

'And their revenge will be sweet.'


	24. Chapter 23: Gendo's Final Fall

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Gendo's Final Fall

* * *

As Gordon, Shinji and Misato made their way up the hill, which on the other side was the way to the encampment, those Vortigaunts provided them with cover, firing off lightning at the Union synths, which would ultimately lead to their demise

The Union ships converged on the Vortigaunts and fired at them, killing the finally freed Xenians.

Shinji held the crystal in his arms as they ran up the hill.

'God,' he thought, 'We've been running so much my heart's about to explode in my chest.'

Gordon noticed Shinji's tiredness.

'Shinji's endured a lot of things in his life,' Gordon thought, 'But running from an alien invasion in a parallel universe shouldn't be one of them.'

Gordon then shook himself out of his thoughts.

'Oh God, I'm delirious,' he thought, 'I haven't thought this much in a long time.'

Suddenly, the crystal slipped out of Shinji's hands.

"Dammit," he cried.

The crystal, miraculously without breaking, rolled down the hill with Shinji in hot pursuit.

"SHINJI!" Yui cried.

"Crap!" Gordon cursed, running after Shinji, followed by Yui.

Not wanting to chase it down all the way to the bottom, Shinji leaped towards it and grabbed it. He smiled, before noticing he was lying before someone's feet.

He looked up.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Father!" he cried.

Gendo looked down coldly at his son, just like the day many years ago before he abandoned him.

"Son," Gendo replied, before kicking Shinji in the chest, sending him on his back.

Gordon saw this as he caught up.

"NO!" he cried, "SHINJI!"

Yui watched in shock as she saw her husband abuse Shinji. Gordon got out his crowbar and prepared to strike Gendo, who produced a crystal shaped like a crude knife. Gendo swung at Gordon, who connected with Gordon's crowbar.

"YOU MOTHERF#$#ING BASTARD!" Gordon cried.

Gendo smiled and slashed Gordon across the neck. He quickly dropped his crowbar to clinch at his throat. Gendo, getting the upper hand, kicked Gordon across the head, sending him falling on the ground and rolling down the hill, until he smacked into a large rock.

Yui was before Gendo, and an unconscious Shinji. He had tried to take away her world.

"Why Gendo?" Yui said softly, tears welling in her eyes as she bent down to Shinji, before looking up at her bastard husband, "Why?"

"What do you think?" Gendo replied coldy, "It's because of him that we are no longer together. This weakling has taken you away from me in terms of love."

"My son deserves love," Yui cried, angrily, "You don't. You exploited him."

"In order to bring you back," Gendo spat, "We've done that and this is how you repay me?"

Gordon slowly opened his eyes and realised that he himself was still alive. He got up and felt his neck; Gendo only skimmed it. He began to run up the hill back to Shinji and Yui.

"You want to know why our love is dead?" Yui said, "I'll tell you why: You joined the Union, you abandoned Shinji, only to recall him when you had a use for him, you exploited everyone in NERV as your tools and probably the most despicable of all."

Gendo braced himself for possibly the most disturbing fact.

"You betrayed me," she said, "With Professor Akagi. With both of them."

Gendo had a face of regret, but only for a second.

"I did what I must," Gendo said, "For NERV, for humanity…for us!"

Yui couldn't believe Gendo's madness.

"It wasn't because of you that we're here," Yui said, "It was because of Shinji…and Gordon Freeman. The man who will save humanity."

Gendo had enough.

"If you won't join me and the Union," Gendo said, gripping his blade, "Then you are my enemy! As well as the Third Child!"

Yui eyes widened in horror. Gendo was going to kill her and her son.

He lunged at her, only to be sent flying when Gordon delivered to punch to his already bruised face. He fell to the ground, his fingers digging into the earth so that he wouldn't start rolling down the hill.

Gordon bent down along with Yui towards Shinji. He checked his pulse.

"He's still alive," Gordon said.

Yui nodded tearfully, before saying, "We have got to get him to a rejuvenating pond."

Gordon looked at Yui with a look of seriousness crossing his face, "You do that. I'll hold off Gendo."

Yui nodded, picking up the boy and cradling him in her arms.

"I'll see you at the encampment," Gordon said, "I'll bring the crystal."

Before Yui had the chance to run, they heard a .50 going off. They saw that Gendo had a gun.

"Nobody move!" he cried.

He pointed the gun at the trio.

"At the beginning," Gendo said, "I accomplished all this just to see you again, and to bring you before the Union and a life of bliss and serenity. Even our own son could join us. But now…"

He smiled.

"I see clearly now, of everything the Union told me. You were against me at the start and working with the slaves all this time."

'Oh God,' Yui and Gordon thought at the same time, 'He has gone insane.'

"Now," he sighed, almost sadly, "I must kill you now."

Gordon shook his head, "No more, Gendo."

Gendo looked him straight into his green eyes, "What?"

"NO MORE!" Gordon repeated, crying out and lunging at Gendo.

Gendo fired, hitting him in the shoulder. Gordon grunted, before diving at him, crowbar in hand. Gendo punched him across the face, pushing him off. Gordon swung again, swatting his gun out of his hand.

Gendo reached for his crystal blade and swung at Gordon, who managed to counter with his crowbar. A sort of crude sword-fight begun, with his man swinging and dodging each other's blows. All this while, Yui watched.

'Please, Gordon,' she thought, pleadingly, 'Do not let him win.'

Gendo's blade went against Gordon's arm, cutting through the suit and striking flesh. Gordon cried out in pain, and retaliated by striking Gendo in the ribs. He lost his breath for a second, before gritting his teeth and lunging at Gordon, the both of them rolling down the hill as were at each other's throats.

Yui, alarmed, gently laid Shinji down and ran down the hill, attempting to catch up to them. Shinji chose this moment to open his eyes.

"Mother? Gordon?" he said softly, then getting up.

They found themselves at the bottom of the hill. Gordon was lying on the ground, Gendo towering above him, once again in triumph.

"Isn't this familiar?" Gendo asked, mockingly.

He put a foot down on Gordon's chest, holding his crowbar. He observed it.

"To think this crude tool is your most prized weapon," Gendo said, almost in lament, "We should have based the design of the Lance of Longinus around it. But…"

He tossed it aside, before placing his foot on Gordon's head.

"But that can never be," Gendo finished, smiling.

He put his foot up, in preparation for stomping on Gordon's skull.

"Good-bye, Gordon Freeman," Gendo said.

Suddenly, he felt something slam into him from behind and strangle him. It was Yui.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU COLD-HEARTED BASTARD!" Yui yelled angrily.

Gendo jammed her in the elbow, forcing her to let go and clutch her stomach. Gendo then slapped her across the face, sending her falling onto ground.

Gendo, the anger building up in him, held his blade and prepared to strike, with the words, "You want to die with him? THEN DIE, ALONG WITH THE THIRD…!

Suddenly, a loud bang was head. Gendo stopped what he was doing.

Another crack was heard and blood sprayed on Yui. He looked up to see that Gendo had two holes in his chest. Gendo was silent as he looked up at whoever was shooting at him.

It was Shinji, aiming his Desert Eagle at him, with a look of anger and hatred that also reflected in his eyes. Gendo looked at him in disbelief.

'Impossible,' he thought, 'He can't amount to anything.'

He was proven wrong when Shinji fired again. He then fell over on his back, choking on his own blood. Gendo had underestimated Shinji for the last time, and now he was paying the price for threatening his mother and his friend.

At that moment, Gendo then finally understood…

'Sorry, Shinji,' he thought, before growing lax.

It had finally happened. Gendo was dead.

Gordon got up and shuffled towards Gendo's corpse. He looked down at the once most powerful and influential man. He shook his head sadly.

'Such a waste of a great mind,' he thought.

He then looked up at Shinji, who begun walking down to him and Yui, gun still in hand. Yui picked herself up. The two of them stared at Shinji, who was looking down at the body of his father. He let the gun slip from his fingers and fall on the ground, as if in slow motion. He then collapsed on his knees, head down in shame. He had killed a human being, with was his father.

"I…killed him," he said, softly, "I killed him."

Gordon bent down to him, hand on his shoulder.

"It was either him or us," Gordon tried to reassure him.

Shinji looked up at Gordon, tears in his eyes. He then moved forward and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Gordon looked over at Yui, who also had a face of sadness. That was at seeing her son cry. Gordon then closed his eyes and felt Shinji's head against his shoulder as he wept on him.

Shinji wasn't crying for his father, but for himself, for Gordon, and most of all, his mother. The pressure was too much for him, he passed out.

'I'm sorry for you pain Shinji,' Gordon thought, sadly, 'I am very sorry.'


	25. Chapter 24: Last Escape

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 24 –Last Escape

* * *

Gordon, carrying Shinji, and Yui walked over to the crystal, Yui bent down and held it in her arms. For her it was surprisingly light.

"We've got to this get this back to the camp," Yui said, "Those Union craft will be here shortly."

They took off up the hill, praying that the machine the Vortigaunts had been building was assembled by now.

At the bottom of the other side of the hill, Gordon gently laid Shinji into the water, soaking him completely. The soothing sounds of rejuvenation were heard, before Shinji's eyes tore open and he shot up from the water, breathing harshly.

"MOTHER, GORDON!" he cried out.

"Shhhh," Yui calmed him, "It's ok, we're here."

Shinji turned to her.

"Is father gone?" he asked, "Is he dead?"

Yui and Gordon nodded.

"You saved us, Shinji," Gordon said, smiling.

Shinji, having feeling hell of a lot better from drinking the water of Xen, couldn't help smile at his accomplishment: Saving the lives of 2 people without the use of the EVA.

Shinji stood up, completely healed. He, Shinji Yui ran to the encampment, which luckily wasn't far. As they ran, saw hundreds of Vortigaunts in the distance running to encampment.

'It's a full scare evacuation,' Gordon thought, 'And they are going to Earth.'

Once they arrived there, they found a crowd of hundred of Vortigaunts awaiting their return. The Chief Vortigaunt was there to greet them.

"Yui, Shinji, Free Man, you have returned," the Chief greeted them, then asked hopefully, "Did you acquire a Displacement Crystal?"

"We have," Shinji replied, smiling,

That last comment caused uncertainty to plague Shinji. What if Gordon was overtaken by those Union synths? There will be no way of getting back home. Back to Tokyo-03, back to Misato.

And back to Rei and Asuka.

He blushed at the thought of his two fellow pilots.

"Here is your crystal," Gordon said, proudly.

"At last," the Chief said, turning to Yui, "Humanity and the Free Man has saved us once again. Now, to the machine and to our salvation."

Yui turned to the Chief and asked, "Is the Displacement machine ready?"

The Chief nodded, "It only requires the crystal."

The Chief and Yui moved to the machine. It resembled the main portal from the Lambda Complex back at Black Mesa. Yui took the crystal from the chief and placed it in a holder in the middle of the machine.

"Alright," Yui said, turning to a Vortigaunt standing next to a cage, which had 3 golden leaves floating around in them, "Release them."

The Vortigaunt smashed opened the cage and the leafs floated upwards towards thew pedestals. Once they caught the leaves, they each fired at beam at the crystal, which began to glow.

About a thousand Vortgaunts, including Gordon, Shinji and Yui, watched as the purple crystal begun to glow with power. Suddenly, one burst of pure energy later, a massive portal opened.

A massive cheer rung out among the crowd. Yui, smiling with joy, ran up to Shinji and Gordon, which she hugged the both of them.

"GORDON, SHINJI!" she cried, "IT'S HAPPENED! WE'RE CAN FINALLY LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

Gordon blushed slightly, before saying, "That's great…er…Yui." He noted Yui's abrupt schoolgirl behaviour.

"Brothers, sisters!" the Chief called out among the crowd, "Prepare to leave immediately. Each of us will materialise in different parts of the word. We will spread throughout the Earth and when the time comes, we will fight the Union alongside the humans."

Another massive cheer echoed around the encampment. They all begun to cross into the field, departing their devastated home world.

Shinji, Yui and Gordon watched as they all jumped into the portal. The Chief joined them.

"We have accomplished our grand task, Free Man," the Chief said, "When the time comes, we shall meet again."

Gordon nodded, smiling and shaking the Chief's hand, "Count on it!"

The Vortigaunt Chief nodded and jumped into the portal, leaving them to watch the Vortigaunts escape.

Yui turned to Gordon, almost shyly.

"Gordon?"

"Yes, Yui?" Gordon acknowledged her.

"I want to thank for taking care of my son," she said appreciatively, "And for stopping Gendo and the Third Impact."

Gordon nodded, expecting thanks from her for taking care of her son. But what he didn't expect was her lips against his in a kiss of appreciation. Gordon's eyes widened, but gradually accepted the kiss and they soon parted.

Gordon watched this and smiled, getting the idea of trying to match Gordon up with his mother. But he soon phased out that idea.

Gordon smiled, "Let's go home."

They ran to the portal and jumped in, once again struck by green lightning.

Meanwhile back on Earth; Misato, Rei and Asuka had managed to escape from NERV. Misato and Asuka fell on the grass outside the complex, breathless from running.

"Godd#$$#$!" Misato cursed, "He actually left us to die in there."

"Who cares about that Suit?" Asuka cried, "When is Shinji and Gordon going to get back?"

As if on cue, Gordon, Yui and Shinji appeared before them. Misato's eyes widened.

"GORDON, SHINJI!" she cried, running up to them, "YOU'RE BACK!"

Gordon smiled.

"Hey, who is this?" Asuka asked, referring to Yui.

"Oh," Shinji said, smiling, "Asuka, Rei, Misato. This is my mother."

"Your mo… your mother?" Asuka asked, speechless, 'She's alive?'

"Yui Ikari I presume?" Misato said, smiling.

"Misasto Katsuragi?" Yui said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Shinji told you about me."

"All good I hope?" Misato said, winking at Shinji.

Shinji blushed, before feeling weird.

"Shinji?" Asuka begun, suddenly her eyes widened, "Oh God!"

"What the…?" Gordon begun.

Shinji begun to glow.

"Guys?" he begun, "What's happening to…"

Suddenly, he disappeared in a flash of green. He entered the world of dark once again.


	26. Chapter 25: Job Propositions

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Job Propositions

* * *

Shinji's eyes stirred as he floated in a state of nothingness. He slowly opened his eyes, and found he was back on Xen.

"What the…?" he begun, picking himself up.

He almost cried out when he found he was on a small floating island, and that the abyss was directly below him.

'Where am I?' he thought, brushing the dirt off his plugsuit, 'Where's Gordon?'

He looked around where he was, till a familiar, sly voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Pilot Ikari."

He spun round to find the Man in the Suit, Gordon's boss. Shinji felt scared.

"What do you…want from me?" he asked, almost stuttering.

The G-Man smiled.

"Relax Ikari," the G-Man begun, "I only wish to extend my congratulations on behalf of my employers."

"Huh?"

"Don't sound like you don't know," the G-Man said, "Because of your…efforts in assisting Mr. Freeman and your mother in doing their jobs, the Union will not find anything worth assimilating on this world, namely the Aline Slaves."

'The Vortigaunts?' Shinji thought.

"I took the liberty of redirecting your displacement her so we can talk," the G-Man said, "We have few matters to discuss regarding yourself and Evangelion Unit-01."

"Right," Shinji said, relaxed as if by magic.

"Let's change the setting, shall we?" the G-Man said, smiling.

Suddenly, Shinji was blinded by yet another green flash. When he opened his eyes, they were standing on a beach area. The sand was white, the sky and the sea was red. Shinji look around.

"Where are we?" Shinji asked.

"We are in what would happen if Instrumentality had taken place," the G-Man explained, "But thanks to Mr. Freeman, this will not come to pass. But…"

Shinji stared at him.

"…we are not finished yet."

"We're not?" Shinji asked.

"Like you have witnessed, the alien creatures are determined to manifest themselves into Earth. But they are not our main adversaries."

"The Union?" Shinji said.

The G-Man nodded.

"What is the Union?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" the G-Man asked.

Shinji blinked, "I can take it."

"Very well," the G-Man said smiling, "You have suffered far worse over the course of your existence, this knowledge will not add to your misery."

Shinji said, "Ok."

"The Universal Union are the ones responsible at the beginning. Their only will is to control all life in the universe. They have already many galaxies and systems and their control and were the instigators for the Second Impact, as they exiled the Angels from their original home."

"You mean Xen?" Shinji asked, almost stunned to hear that, "They come from Xen?"

"Precisely, Pilot Ikari," the G-Man said, "Once the Union landed on Xen at the beginning of the 21st Century, they took it over and it's populace, the Vortigaunts. But they found the Angels would not submit to their authority. So they fought them and threw them down to the Earth. Except one whome the captured and processed. This Angel was the 20th Angel Nihilanth. Freeman destroyed it, not knowing, until now, what he fought was an Angel.

'Gordon killed an Angel before Lilith?' Shinji thought, 'That guy is unbelievable.'

"They saw Earth as a potential target as if was to survive the Angels, they would invade. But due to your efforts as a pilot alongside Pilots Sohryu and Ayanami, you vanquished them, including the 17th."

"Yes," Shinji said, head down in lament, 'You mean Kaworu."

"So that was when they decided to act and waited until the Resonance Cascade happened this year," the G-Man said, "The Angels are gone now, but they are coming."

"Can the Union be stopped?" Shinji asked.

"That is yet to be seen," the G-Man said, "But at the moment, let's get back to you."

Shinji gulped.

"I have been evaluating you ever since you arrived in Tokyo-03 and NERV," the G-Man said, "I have recommended your services to my employers and they have authorised me to offer you a job alongside Mr. Freeman and your mother."

"Why do want me?" Shinji asked, "There is no more use to pilot the EVA."

"Oh but there is," the G-Man interrupted.

Another green flash blinded Shinji. He then found himself inside a JSSDF Osprey.

"My employers see limitless potential within you," the G-Man said, "They see you as a survivor, hence they want to make life easier for you if you were to pilot the Evangelion for them in the near future."

"If I refuse," Shinji asked, deciding to be defiant.

The G-Man sighed, "Then I'm afraid you will be left here to die in this city. Take a look."

Shinji looked out the Osprey and gasped.

Tokyo-03 was burning. Alien creatures of various breeds, not including the Vortigaunts, were destroying it, killing everyone they se. Shinji was devastated. They didn't save Tokyo-03 after all."

The G-Man frowned, "Will you accept, Pilot Ikari?"

Shinji sighed in defeat.

"I…accept," Shinji said, getting the words out.

The G-Man stretched his hand forward. Shinji reached out and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Wisely done, Shinji Ikari," the G-Man said, smiling, "Let's see if your friends would want to join us as well.

Shinji nodded, knowing it's their best chance for survival.

Outside the NERV complex, Gordon, Misato, Asuka, Rei and Yui were still in a state of shock of what just happened: Shinji disappearing before their eyes.

"Er…Gordon?" Misato began, calmly.

"Yeah?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHINJI!" she screamed.

Gordon cringed.

"It don't know," Gordon replied, "I don't know what the hell happened."

"Look," Rei said, pointing up at the sky.

A JSSDF Osprey was touching down before them and out stepped the G-Man…and Shinji.

"Hey!" Shinji called out, smiling.

Misato and Asuka smiled big, and ran to Shinji For. Asuka quickly embraced him.

"Shinji!" Asuka cried, for once in her life happy that her friend was alive.

Misato hugged him as well, relieved that he was ok. Gordon, Yui and Rei stepped forward.

"Glad you made it Shinji," Gordon said smiling as he patted his shoulder.

Shinji smiled back.

Yui noticed the G-Man looking at her. She stepped forward towards him.

"Hello Ms. Ikari," the G-Man begun, "It's good to see you again."

Yui smiled back, "Likewise."

"My employers will be delighted to hear of your well-being," he said, the stepped aside, motioning everyone to step on board the Osprey.

They did so, and it took off. They were all before the G-Man. Misato frowned at him.

"You have a problem with me, Major Katsuragi?" the G-Man asked, calmky.

"Yeah! Where the hell did you take Shinji?" Misato demanded, peeved.

"I offered him a job, that's what I did," the G-Man said, "He accepted my offer, much to my employer's delight when I tell them."

"You what?" Asuka cried.

'He what?' Gordon thought, sharply.

'It's happened,' Yui thought, 'Shinji has joined us.'

Shinji spoke up; "I accepted his proposal of piloting Unit-01 for him. It's the only to survive."

"You mean," Asuka begun voice shaking, "This isn't over?"

Shinji shook his head.

"I was hoping that you three would join him, his mother and Mr. Freeman in preserving Earth's future," the G-Man said, referring to Asuka, Rei and Misato.

"Screw you!" Asuka cried, "I'm not working for you!"

Rei stepped forward.

"I accept," Rei said.

All eyes turned to her.

"What did you say?" Misato asked.

"I would like to join Pilot Ikari, Dr. Freeman and Dr. Ikari," she answered, "I wish to continue to defend Earth and joining them is the only way."

The G-Man smirked.

"Then welcome aboard, Pilot Ayanami," the G-Man said.

"If Shinji's going, I'm going too!" Misato said, determination in her voice, "He goes nowhere without me!"

Shinji smiled, "Thanks, Misato."

Misato smiled back, nodding.

"And you, Pilot Sohryu?" Rei asked, "Will you join us?"

Asuka's mind was in turmoil. Everyone, including Shinji, was going to be employed by a freakish agent, leaving only her. She gritted her teeth and she thought about it.

"Come on Asuka," Shinji said, taking her hand, "I'll watch out for you."

Asuka looked at him.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Shinji agreed.

Asuka nodded, before saying to the G-Man, "Count me in."

The G-Man smiled, "Just step into the portal and I'll see you all up ahead."

The door leading into the cockpit opened, revealing a portal. Shinji and Asuka, stepped through first, followed by Rei, then Misato.

'This better be worth it,' Misato thought, before disappearing.

Only Gordon, Yui and the G-Man were left in the Osprey.

"Mission accomplished, Mr. Freeman, Ms. Ikari," the G-Man said.

"Of course," Gordon said.

"What now?" Yui asked.

"The both of you will be reassigned shortly," the G-Man, "You, Ms. Ikari, need not worry about your son, as you will be assigned to him."

Yui nodded.

"As for you Mr. Freeman," the G-Man said, "I'll be assigning you something high-calibre. In the meantime, the both of you can join our new employees.

Yui turned to Gordon.

"Good luck on your new assignment," Yui said, hand on his shoulder.

Gordon smiled, "You too. Take care of Shinji."

"Count on it," Yui replied, before stepping into the portal, leaving Shinji and the G-Man alone.

Gordon turned to the G-Man, "They will not be in any danger?"

"Only time will time, Mr. Freeman," the G-Man said, smiling, "Only time will tell."

Gordon nodded, and stepped into the portal.

'I'm not alone any more, in my struggle,' his last thought was.

Darkness engulfed him again, totally unaware that 5 seconds later, Tokyo-03 went up in smoke as an N2 Mine destroyed it, wiping out alien and human alike.

But soon, **_they_** will come. And that is when humanity will truly be tested.


	27. Epilogue: Evaluations

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

Epilogue - Evaluations

* * *

SUBJECT: Freeman

STATUS: Mission Complete

Awaiting Next Assignment

SUBJECT: Ikari

STATUS: Re-hired

Awaiting Next Assignment

SUBJECT: Ikari

STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

SUBJECT: Sohryu

STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

SUBJECT: Ayanami

STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

SUBJECT: Katsuragi

STATUS: Hired

Awaiting Assignment

* * *

_Evaluations of new prospective employees completed._

_All shall receive their assignments in the near future._

**END TRANSMISSION…STAND BY**


	28. Author's Notes

Thank you to all those who read and reviewed EVA-Life.

I have begun on the side-story to this great fic, EVA-Life: The G-Man Files, which details and explains the connections and relationships between Half-Life and the Eva-verse, which in turns sets the stage for the events in Half-Life and End of Evangelion, and of course…EVA-Life.

So check it out sometime.

Thanks!

- GamerJay.


	29. EVA Life 2: Preview

**Disclaimer: See the Prologue**

* * *

**EVA-Life 2**

**Preview**

* * *

Suddenly the sound of a massive explosion rocked the table, and much of the room. Alarms suddenly went off and the sound of heavy gunfire was heard.

"Shit!" Touji cried, "They're here. They've found us!

"What?" Asuka cried, "How?"

Touji's point was proven when suddenly Combine Soldiers busted through the door, H&K Submachine-guns at the ready. Touji and Asuka suddenly dove behind the metal table, flipping it over. Touji pulled out his revolver just as the Soldiers begun to open fire.

"Terminate the pilot," one of them said calmly above the gunfire, "Sohryu."

Touji could hear the bullets tear into the table, before rising and letting loose a single bullet, piercing through one of the Combine's helmet, and sending him onto the floor.

As if in a quick-draw, Touji fired off 2 more shots, sending the last two Combine flying out the room and hitting the wall down the hallway. He then grabbed Asuka's hand roughly.

"Let's go!" he cried.

"Hey…let go of me!" she retorted, feeling his synthetic hand almost yank her arm off, "Ow!"

They ran through the other door at the side of the room to find the other resistance members dead, their bullet-riddled carcasses strewn out all over the floor, the TV smashed and the walls covered in blood. 2 more Combine Soldiers were present.

He raised his revolver and fired off 2 more magnum slugs, which piece through their armour and into their hearts. They then ran through the room and into the door.

'Oh God,' Touji thought, 'This can't be happening.'

But it was. Suddenly a grenade was thrown their way another Soldier standing in the hallway.

"MOVE!" Touji cried.

They dove away from it, just managing to avoid being consumed by the flames, only to be thrown by it's force.

Meanwhile…

"Damn!" Jay cried, seeing through the surface camera monitor Combine transports landing before the outpost, "Touji, Sohryu and their squad's still there."

"Can you raise them?" Barnery asked, peeking behind his shoulder at the terminal.

"I can try," Jay replied, "Just don't get your hopes up."

"I'll get Misato," Barney said and left the room, leaving Jay and Maya in the room.

Maya sighed, "We're going to be next, aren't we J.J.?"

The Black Op looked over at the former bridge bunny and replied, "Maybe. I don't know."

He then reached forward and grasped her hand, comfortably. She looked at him delicately for a few seconds, before smiling slightly.

"We should get ready in case," Jay said, knowing that sooner or later the Combine would find them next.

Meanwhile, Misato was busy loading up ammunition into her M4 Carbine, Barney standing in the doorway.

"You can't be serious, Misa," Barney begun, "They're surrounded over there."

"Maybe," she replied, chucking a frown his way, "But I'm not leaving Asuka over there. And if you like to help me…"

She smiled.

"…that would be welcome."

Barney sighed, "Always."

He then pulled out his 9mm and cocked it.

In the Evangelion cages, Shinji looked over Unit-01 as he leaned against the railings, which stood in all it's glory. For once in his life he was glad that this thing was still around, not like those 10 years ago when he was forced by his own father to pilot it.

"Shinji?"

He was almost startled when he heard Mana's voice cut through his voice.

"Mana," he replied awkwardly, "He…Hello."

The girl smiled shyly and walked over to him.

"I didn't mean to startle you," she begun, "If you…want to be alone."

Shinji shook his head, "It's ok. I could use some company."

He moved over some, inviting her to stand next to him. She complied and they gazed over Unit-01 together. After about a minute of silence, the both of them enjoying each other's company.

"I still can't believe you used to pilot that thing," Mana said, "You actually sitting inside of it. That's got to be the most bravest thing anyone could ever do."

She looked over at him softly, causing Shinji to turn red.

"You…you think so?" Shinji asked, smiling nervously.

Mana nodded and moved closer to him, "I never used to believe those stories they told me. Of 3 people my age piloting massive robots to fight the angels. They seems so…bizarre."

"Yeah," Shinji said, scratching the back of his head, "Sometime I…can't seem to believe it myself."

Mana looked at him, still being soft, "You're not really good with girls, aren't you?"

This time, Shinji had a really good reason to blush, "What…what makes…you think that?"

She smiled and moved closer to him, putting her hands against his chest, "Apart from the stuttering, you're blushing so bad you could pass out at any moment.

He smiled nervously, "Well…heh…you know how it us."

"I'm surprised you haven't hooked up with either Sohryu or Ayanami," Mana said, "They'd like a guy like you."

Shinji shook his head sadly and replied, "I don't know about Asuka. She still seems to resent my presence, and Rei…"

He paused, taking the time to look into Mana's eyes.

"…I…I don't know what to make of her."

Mana then moved her face closer to his, her hands on his shoulders.

"It's their loss," Maya smirked.

Shinji's looked at Mana deeply, taking in her close proximity of her. His nervousness begun to subside, rapidly being replaced by feelings of desire…

"Mana…"

"Shinji…"

Just as their lips edged towards each other, they immediately sensed someone behind them. They pulled away and sure enough, there was…

"Rei?" Shinji begun.

The blue-haired half-Angel looked over the pair, her bright red eyes scanning the both of them.

"Hi Ayanami," Mana begun, "We…didn't see you come in."

Rei knew what she had to say, but with what Shinji just said about her, it took some effort to get the words out.

"Suzuhara and Sohryu are in peril," she begun, her face not changing it's plain expression.

Shinji's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" he cried.

Mana looked at him, with concern.

"Shinji…"

"What's happened to them?" he asked her, suddenly.

"Combine forces have surrounded the JSSDF base," she explained, "Calhoun and Major Katsuragi are planning to extract them."

Shinji's face turned to that of determination.

"I'm coming too," he said, his nerves of steel embracing him after so long in stasis, courtesy of his employers.

* * *

So what do you think of what's to come in EVA-Life 2? With the inclusion of Touji, Mana Kirishma of **Girlfriend of Steel** and a host of other Half-Life/Evangelion characters, this is sure to be just as good as EVA-Life, maybe even better.

So please, don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
